Recap Arc
by Zangetsu50
Summary: This is just a recap so that you guys get to know my OC character a bit better before starting the actual story. I don't expect reviews, but I also do not want flaming alright NO FLAMING. After I finish this I will then upload the main story. Remember NO FLAMING, it will be ignored
1. Agent of the Shinigami Arc: 1

**A/N: Ok, so I am doing this differently. The first chapter will have the beginning of the Agent of the Shinigami Arc, but with my OC in it, the next will be an episode that's happening during the arc and the chapter after that will have the ending of the arc. Do you guys get where I'm going with this? Every three chapters will be an arc, with only the beginning, middle and ending of the arc, but with my OC in it, if you guys are confused you will get what I'm doing after the 6th chapter, you will understand the pattern. The reason I am doing this is because I want you guys to see at least how my character was during the storyline before getting to the actual story, you know so you guys get to know her a little bit. I will not put the filler arcs, so that I don't drag this on. **

**A/N: On my profile I put that I will focus on my main story after I update at least more than 5 chapters, I meant on my main story not these, I guess you could call it the Recap Arc. I do not expect reviews for the beginning chapters, so honestly no criticisms, I will not pay attention to it, these will be updated very frequently. After I finish this then the main story comes in. It could come in sooner though if you guys like how my character is and want me to begin the main chapter.**

**A/N: Before I stop blabbering I want to let you guys know that, when I mean beginning I don't necessarily mean the very first ep all the time. Like the Arrancar Arc will probably be the second or third episode, you know something from the beginning, same goes for the ending. Just letting you guys know incase you guys think "Hey, wait this wasn't the first episode that started this arc".**

**A/N: One more note (sorry) I put this episode, because for the first four episodes she just watched from the sidelines, in episode 5 she finally makes an appearance to Ichigo and Rukia. I'm starting this from when she appears which is like in the ending **

**Ep. 5 Beat the Invisible Enemy**

After witnessing Shrieker get taken by the gates of hell, Ichigo says

"So he's gone to hell?" Rukia stays silent, the silence is soon interrupted when they hear clapping behind them, they turn around. They see a girl appearing in her early twenties dressed in civilian clothes, a dark grey V neck shirt, black pants with black boots, aside from the civilian clothes she was wearing an united black yukata, the yukata from what they can tell had a gold dragon on both sides of the chest, while on the sleeve, they can see written in kanji **Life and Death**, she had a black studded choker around her neck. She had black layered hair with bangs cut to the left, it partially covered her left eye, she had bleached blonde strands of hair at the front of her hair, but what really shocks them is her eye color, their the same as a hollows but a darker shade to it.

Rukia quickly realized this was the same girl that saved her from one of Shrieker's leeches earlier, she only got a brief look at her, but she knew that this was the same girl. She didn't get a good look at her face only remembering a girl with a black yukata that had a giant gold Chinese dragon on the back appear in front of her quickly ridding of all the leeches that were heading for her with a katana. She saw a brief look of her face when she jumped over Shrieker's head and then quickly disappearing after leaving a deep cut on Shrieker's arm.

"Your the one who saved me earlier from his leeches. " Akira stopped clapping and lowered her hands, the smile on her face never leaving. Ichigo got in a cautious stance as he stared at the new comer, in a serious voice, along with a glare he asked

"Who are you?" She put her left hand to her side before leaning on one leg before speaking.

"Kimura Akira, nice to meet you face to face" Rukia notices that has a fingerless black glove on her right hand, along with black nail polish, but that's not what really catches her eye, what really catches her eye is the sword strapped to her side. The katana had a dark brown-black scabbard, a rectangular tsuba, and handle a deep dark shade of red.

"That katana...earlier you inflicted damage to the hollow, unless its a zanpakuto, a regular katana shouldn't have done any damage" Akira glances at her side and then back at Rukia

"That's because it is one" Rukia narrows her eyes at this information

"Are you a shinigami?" Akira just busted out laughing

"In a way, yes" She put up her hands in defense as she received glares

"Don't worry, I'm not here to look for a fight" Ichigo held up his sword

"Then what are you here for?!" Akira flinches at his tone

"So much hostility..." They continue to look at her with suspicion in their eyes

"Honestly...I'm just a resident here, I just came to offer some assistance after sensing the energy flaring up..." She walked towards them, but walked past them to the railings, she leaned her back against them along with her arms.

"..and just to observe, but before we get into the whole questionnaire, how about we take care of the little bird first?"

* * *

The sun has gone down, Ichigo and Chad watched Rukia who was crouched in front of the bird cage, Akira was leaning against the railing with her arms crossed. Ichigo asked

"Well...?" Rukia continued to look at the bird, she had her hand held out in front of him.

"Its unfortunate, but his chain of fate has been severed; there's no sign of it. There's no way I can return him to his body" Yuichi lowered his head

"No..." His voice filled with sadness, Rukia immediately tries to console him

"Don't worry! Soul Society isn't a scary place!" Yuichi said nothing, Rukia continues

"You'll never get hungry and your body will feel light. You'll probably find it a better place than this!" Ichigo appears beside her with disbelief on his face

"Oh..? You can just say that when you're just a hangar-on..?" Rukia looks at him with a minor shock expression, Ichigo brings holds his chin as he continues

"But, that might be true. At least if you go over, you'll be able to see your mom" Yuichi lightens up, Ichigo looks at him with a smile

"You can't bring her back to life, but now you can go to her" Rukia looks at Ichigo as he speaks

"Ichigo..."

Yuichi turns to look at Chad

"Mister, thank you for everything. You ran around with me in your arms, so I didn't get hurt at all" Chad replies back in his usual voice

"Yes...You're safe" Yuichi's soul appears behind the bird cage

"Well, I'll be going then. Thank you very much."

"Yuichi.." He looks up at Chad, who smiled at him

"When I die and pass over, would it be ok if I carried you and ran around again?" Yuichi smiles brightly

"Yes!" Rukia and Ichigo smile at the interaction, Akira stayed silent the whole time and just watched, Ichigo approached Yuichi with his hand on the blade

"Now then...shall we get on with this konso?" He pressed the hilt of his sword against his head and watched his soul begin to vanish.

After his soul vanished, Akira got off the railing and put her hands in her pocket, she turned around and begin walking away, Rukia immediately called out to her

"Wait! We're not done talking!" Akira continued to walk while holding waving her hand back at them

"Don't worry, we'll be talking again tomorrow" Ichigo watched her soon disappear out of their sight

* * *

**A/N: READ MY PROFILE! NEW UPDATE! ONCE AGAIN NO FLAMING, NO CRITICISMS BECAUSE I DO NOT EXPECT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW THIS NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON OR BLAH BLAH, THESE ARE JUST RECAPS, WHEN I GET TO THE MAIN STORY WHICH I WILL TELL YOU THEN YOU CAN CRITICIZE.**


	2. Agent of the Shinigami Arc: 2

**A/N: FYI, after I start the main story and I'm 10 chapters into it I will delete these recap chapters if you guys want me to. The chapters will pretty much go how the episode went, but with a few changes in it. Just reminding you I'm only doing these, so you guys get to know my character better. All the chapters will begin when my character appears during the episode, sometimes in the beginning sometimes 5 mins into it, you get my point.**

**A/N: The only scenes that will be shown is scenes where she appears, mentioned or is the topic of the conversation.**

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN NO FLAMING! NO CRITICISMS! IF A REVIEW IS LEFT I WILL READ IT, BUT THE MINUTE I SEE NEGATIVITY I WILL IGNORE IT! SO DONT BOTHER!**

**Ep. 11 The Legendary Quincy**

Rukia stared at her phone before frustration appeared on her face

"He's not there!" She set her phone against the wall before stepping back and pointed at it

"Urahara! Why don't you answer when I call at times like this?! You always show up when not needed. And you call yourself a business man!" She continued to stare at the phone, she finally sighed in disappointment

"You know, just cause you hear voices coming from the phone, doesn't mean its alive" Rukia jumped at the voice, she turned around to see Akira standing behind her with a "really?" look on her face. She wasn't wearing her yukata this time, showing more of her outfit, she saw that the fingerless glove she has extends past her wrist, and on her right arm she wears a black sleeve that extends halfway up her arm.

"So whatcha doing?" Rukia put her hands on her hips and pointed at her point

"Urahara wont answer his phone, I need to speak with him"

"Why?" Rukia sighed

"I wanted him to take a look at my soul pager" She walked up to it and crouched

"I cant tell if its broken or not" She poked at it before the phone suddenly beeped, Rukia immediately grabbed the phone and ran to go find Ichigo, leaving Akira alone, Akira sighed

"I guess I'll go before them"

* * *

Rukia ran through the halls before finally finding Ichigo chatting with his friends

_"Found him"_

Keigo happily suggested

"Let's go sing some karaoke. The worker there-" He was interrupted by Rukia calling out to Ichigo

"Kurosaki-kun!" They all focused their attention to Rukia running towards them, she ran past Ichigo, grabbing his hand along the way.

"Come with me for a moment!" Ichigo struggled to gain his footing as he was pulled by Rukia. The others stared as he was pulled away

"Kuchiki-san is quite aggressive" Keigo stated, Mizuro then suggested

"I think they really are seeing each other"

Rukia let go of Ichigo's hand as he ran beside her

"Its a hollow"

"A hollow? I hope its really there this time"

"Shut up! Let's go" Rukia passed by a student, but Ichigo accidently bumped his shoulder he quickly apologized as he continued running. The student merely ignored it and brushed his shoulder and continued walking

* * *

Nightfall befell Karakura Town

Ichigo looked around in frustration

"After all this.. There was no hollow again!" He yelled out in frustration as Rukia dragged his body out, Rukia let go of it

"Shut up! Get back into your body now!" Rukia flipped open her phone

"Damn.." Ichigo walked up to her

"Do something about that useless phone?"

"Are you saying that its my fault?!" Ichigo grabbed his body and focused as his soul reconnected to his body, Rukia continued to talk

"I just relay whatever comes through the soul pager" Ichigo got off the ground

"So hurry up and fix it!" Rukia responded with an obvious tone

"I want to as well"

"Breaking up?" They turned around to face whoever spoke, a young man dressed in all white stepped out of the shadows

"How unsightly" He was about 8 feet away from the both of them

"Good evening, Kurosaki..Kuchiki" Ichigo fully faced him

"Who are you? How do you know ours names?" The new stranger ignored his question

"Kurosaki, you can see spirits, right?" Both of their expressions changed to shock

"What're you saying?" The new comer suddenly turned to the left

"A new hollow has appeared"

"What?" Rukia asks confused, her phone suddenly beeped, she pulled it out

"H-He's right. Its an order" She states puzzled, Ichigo immediately asks

"Which way?" The new comer points towards a direction, on his wrist a cross dangles

"That way" The new comer has their back towards them while pointing left, he glances at them

"You don't know such a basic thing and you call yourself a shinigami?" The cross on his wrist suddenly lights up, blue energy leaks out of it, the energy took the shape of a bow, he knelt on the ground as he pulled on the bows string, an arrow formed as he pulled before he let go of it, the arrow flying in the direction he was pointing.

"Go!" The stream arrow flies across the sky, hitting its intending target, the hollow.

Rukia looked at her phone

"It disappeared" Ichigo looked at the stranger

"Just what are you?" The new comer got off the ground

"Uryu Ishida. A Quincy" He turned to face them with hate in his eyes

"I hate Shinigamis'" Ichigo was confused, he never heard of Quincy's before

"What?"

"Don't you understand? I'm telling you...Kurosaki Ichigo...I hate you" Ichigo showed shock to the statement, Uryu turned around and walked away, leaving Ichigo and Rukia confused and shocked of what was going on.

"My, my, isn't somebody a little full of themselves" They turned around to see Akira sitting on top of a wall, she was wearing her black yukata again, Ichigo was the first to speak

"Akira?!" She held up her hand

"Yo" She jumped down and looked at the direction Ishida left in

"Quincy huh?" Her face went to curiosity mode

"Interesting new development..." She felt eyes staring at her, she shook out of her thoughts and looked at the people staring at her

"What?" Ichigo looked at her with disbelief

"Why is it that you always come at the most random moments?!" She shrugged

"I'm not really needed, so I just stick to the shadows and watch" Rukia had a serious face

"Do you know anything about this?" Akira walked past her

"Of course I do" She turned around with a grin

"But I wont spoil the fun" Rukia's phone beeped again, Akira glanced back ahead of her

"I'll take care of it, unlike you kiddies I don't go to school" She smirked before beginning to walk, Ichigo just watched her walk off

"She's...strange..."

* * *

Ichigo kept the smirk on his face as he spoke with confidence

"Alright, show me the rules of this battle" Up above the roof of a house, Akira sat cross legged leaning on her hand

"Looks like things are finally going to get fun, maybe I'll be able to cut loose for once"

"Hurry!" Ichigo yelled out. Both had confident expressions on their faces

* * *

**A/N: This is just a little extra, this is a little scene of Rukia talking to Urahara about the newcomer**

"Do you know anybody named Kimura Akira?" The smile on Urahara's face left at the mention of her name

"Kimura Akira..." Rukia noticed his expression

"Do you know her?" His happy smile came back as he laughed and scratched the back of his head

"No, of course not! I thought it rung a bell, but it didn't" He chuckled, but Rukia kept her stern expression, Urahara coughed before continuing

"Did this Kimura-san say what she was doing here?" Rukia shook her head

"No, all she said was that she was here to observe and offer assistance when needed" Urahara pulled out his fan, and shielded the bottom half of his face

"If that's all she said, I don't think she will pose a threat to you, but I would still keep my eye on her" Rukia nodded before leaving the shop, leaving Urahara to his thoughts

"Kimura Akira...so you've come back" He spoke with a serious tone and face, Jinta and Ururu looked at him with curiosity as he spoke, Jinta spoke up

"A friend of yours?" Urahara didn't turn to look at him

"No"

"An acquaintance?"

"No...just somebody that needs to be watched"

* * *

**A/N: I am fully aware that so far she hasn't been doing much, honestly if I was to do the whole arc, she wouldn't be doing much anyways, it wouldn't be until the beginning of the next arc would she actually be doing more and having more scenes, think of it this way during this arc she's like a recurring character and in the next she would be a main, for now she just watches most of the time. **

**A/N: I will sometime include extra scenes that happened during the arc, but not in the episode I wrote. Since I'm only doing three chapters of the arc I cant include some scenes I want to show, that would be shown in flashbacks in the main story.**


	3. Agent of the Shinigami Arc 3

**A/N: This is what I meant by frequently, I know a lot of you are probably disappointed that I'm doing it this way, but I cant just start off the story without letting you guys know a little a bit about her. At first I was going to go with write down the whole chapter, but I decided against it at the last minute**

**Ep. 20 Ichimaru's Gin's Shadow**

"Lesson three: Cleared" Urahara stated, Akira sat on top of one of the mountains staring at the huge gap Ichigo's attack left on the ground, his attack pretty much split open the ground

"Hhmmm, in such a short time, he already completed this much, this kid got determination" She stood up

"But, when the time comes lets see how he handles his own demons" She looked up at the fake sky

"Soul Society...your gonna get such a handful"

* * *

Ichigo looked at his father and friends run off with enthusiasm, he rubbed the back of his head

"Geez, oh well...I guess I'll go join them" He turned to Tatsuki

"Sorry, Tatsuki, its always like this. You don't have to go if you don't want to" She waved her hand lazily

"I know. Don't worry. I'll catch up later. Hurry up and go" He nodded and turned to look at Akira who was leaning against the wall

"Let's go Akira" She sighed and got off the wall, she followed Ichigo from behind, her thoughts wandered elsewhere

_"Ichigo completed his training, but...there is still one minor issue"_

Ichigo suddenly remembered

"Ah! Akira?" Ichigo interrupted her thoughts

"What?" Ichigo looked at in front of him as he spoke

"I just remembered, Urahara-san said that every zanpakuto has a spirit, that does that mean you have one?" Akira went back to looking ahead of her

"Yeah" Ichigo turned his head to look at her

"Really?! I've never seen you use it?" Akira continued to look in front of her

"Because I don't need to unless necessary" Ichigo looked at her with curiosity

"Why's that? What does your zanpakuto do?"

"Nothing spectacular if that's what you think. When I need to use it you'll see it" Ichigo frowned at her response

"Your really a strange one"

"Why's that" Ichigo had a thoughtful expression on his face

"You randomly appear out of nowhere, claim your just here to mainly observe, wont tell us what you are, and now your going to help me" She smiled

"Well I did I'll offer my assistance didn't I" Ichigo nodded as he remembered when she offered to help him

_Flashback_

_"Ichigo" Ichigo turned around to see Akira walk up to him_

_"I'm coming with you, to Soul Society" Ichigo stepped back_

_"You want to come?" Akira nodded_

_"Don't bother trying to get me to stay, I was going to go even without your knowledge"_

_"But this is dangerous!" Akira's suddenly face went serious_

_"Don't underestimate kid, I have more experience at fighting than you" Ichigo didn't want to admit, but she did_

_"You need my help, if you go alone, your just going to end up dying" He was about to protest_

_"Know where you stand, boy! Don't get cocky just because you got your powers back, if you want to fight somebody like Kuchiki Byakuya or Abarai Renji, your going to need my help!" She coldly stated_

_Flashback_

"Thank you"

"Huh?" He glanced at her briefly

"Thank you, for helping me" She scoffed

"No problem, if I don't go, your just going to end up dead on the streets" Ichigo then thought of something else

"Question?"

"What?"

"Why do I rarely see you without your yukata on?" Akira stopped for a moment

"Oh, yeah I never told you. Like you I can exit my body as well, but when I exit it I don't wear the shinigami clothes, instead I just have what I'm wearing with my yukata. When you see I don't have it, its cause I'm in my body, but most of the time I'm usually out of my body, which is why you rarely see me without it"

"Why don't you wear the same as me?" She picked up her pace and walked ahead of Ichigo

"I may have shinigami powers, but I'm not a shinigami like you"

"Why?" She continued walking ahead

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Ichigo stared at her and watched her walk ahead of him

* * *

"Huh? Wait? What's going on?"

"What do you think? Their coming" He turned to the side to see Akira standing in the doorway, she was wearing her yukata again, meaning she wasn't in her body

"Don't look at me like that, this wasn't my idea" A black cat walked towards Ichigo

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these three. While you were training to regain your shinigami power, these three were also training in their way. Instead of criticizing, bow your head and thank them" Ichigo said nothing but stared at the cat,

"A...A cat just spoke!"Orihime held the cat

"He's not a cat. He's Yoruichi-san" Ichigo continued to hold his head in panic, while Ishida just said

"I guess it is pretty shocking, after all"

"Its his first meeting him, I guess" Chad added in

Urahara began clapping to get their attention

"Yes, yes...that's it" He gestured to his shop

"We cant keep talking outside. Let's go inside"

**A/N: Decided not to include the whole explanation scene and entering the doorway**

* * *

**A/N: Extra scene. Ep 17 **

Akira stopped her walk as she felt a reiatsu she hasn't felt in a long time, she looked at the direction she knew Ichigo was at, she narrowed her eyes as grin came to her face

"...Kuchiki...Byakuya..."

* * *

**A/N: Because I cannot put every episode, I need to let you guys know this, Akira can exit her body, by just concentrating, she doesn't wear the shinigami clothes Ichigo does when she leaves, instead she wears the same clothes but with the yukata, when she is not wearing it, it means she is in her body.**

**A/N: That's the end of the Agent of the Shinigami Arc, the next one is the Soul Society Arc, I'm thinking of adding more middle chapters for this since the Soul Society Arc is split into two arcs the Entry and Rescue Arc, maybe 3 or 2 middle chapters**


	4. The Soul Society Arc 1

**A/N: Now onto the next arc. The Soul Society Arc, if you go to the bleach episodes the Soul Society Arc is split into two arcs The Entry Arc and The Rescue Arc, because of that I will have more than one Middle chapter, also because the Soul Society Arc is long.**

******Ep. 26 Formation the Worst Tag**

The shell exploded, Yoruichi quickly yelled out

"If we are separated, we will be blown apart from the shock! Grab onto the nearest person! Don't let go! No matter what!"

Ichigo cursed as he grabbed onto Ganju, Chad grabbed onto Orihime, Yoruichi landed on Akira's head, who in turn grabbed a hold of Ichigo's sleeve

"Let me borrow your head!" Akira felt a tick mark form

"You could of just used my shoulder..." She muttered,

Chad reached for Ishida's hand, but Ishida was pulled back, Chad gritted his teeth, he let go of Orihime and went after Ishida, who broke out of the shell, he grabbed onto Ishida's cloth and threw him back to Orihime, he turned back to Chad

"Sado-kun!" Both Orihime and Ishida cried out, Ichigo yelled out his name

"C-Chad!" Chad flew down to the ground, Ichigo cursed before he tried to reach for Orihime's hand

"Damn it!" Inoue did the same

"Kurosaki-kun!" Their hands almost touched but the shell finally exploded, splitting into four

* * *

Akira saw the shinigami waiting for them, before she even hit the ground she quickly vanished from their sight. The shinigami shielded their eyes from the bright light, when they looked back up they saw nothing

"Wh-? It disappeared?" Their leader quickly laid out orders

"Damn! Find them!"

Above them, Akira and Yoruichi watched them leave, Akira looked down at Yoruichi

"I got split with you" She states in annoyance, Yoruichi looks up at her

"Since were alone, you and me need to have a talk" Akira looks at her with a knowing smile

"I'm assuming this talk was also Urahara's idea as well" Yoruichi looks ahead and nods,

"Tsk" She put her hands in her pockets before turning around

"Sorry Yoruichi, but I'm going to be going my own way"

"Where are you going?" Yoruichi questioned, Akira merely smirked

"To check out a few things" She waved before vanishing before her eyes

Yoruichi looked at the spot Akira was just at

"Now I'm all alone" She glanced at the Seireitei

"But it might be better this way." She turned around and began her walk

* * *

**A/N: Another FYI some of the previous chapters were updated as in a few small things were added, I know this one was short.**


	5. The Soul Society Arc 2

**A/N: Next chapter. Forgot to state in the previous chapters although I'm sure you already figured it out, when their's a line break its a different scene.**

**Ep. 41 Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia**

Akira using shunpo jumped across and over buildings, she came to a sudden stop as she felt a familiar reiatsu flare up in the distance, she turned around and looked in all directions for a sec before figuring out where the source is coming from.

"I think I should go say hello" She smiled before vanishing

* * *

Ichigo landed on the other side, Ichigo kept the grin on his face as he was able to evade Byakuya's attacks

Byakuya kept his composure

"I see. It seems you've improved more than I thought" He begins lifting his sword up to his face

"You leave me no choice. Before it goes to your head, I'll show you..." Rukia gasps when she realizes what's he about to do. Ichigo looks at him confused

Byakuya now held his sword facing up in front of his face

"The power gap that you could never bridge, never in a thousand years..." He turns his sword to its side. Rukia yells out in fear

"No, Ichigo! Run!" Ichigos eye widen

"Scatter..." His sword begins to glow pink, he narrows his eye

Before he can finish a boot comes down on his blade, and slams it into the ground. Everyone gasped as a familiar woman entered the field, Ukitake eye widens as he realizes who it is

"That's...!" Byakuya's face expression turn to shock

"You...!" The new comer lifts her head, before speaking

"Long time no see..." The figure turns her head

Revealing none other than Akira!"

"Byakuya..." Akira smirks at him, before she quickly turns around and kneeing Byakuya in the chin, doing a backflip and landing in front of Ichigo. She looks at Byakuya who was pushed back from the impact.

Byakuya recovers from the impact and glares at Akira who stood up, the smirk never leaving her face

* * *

**A/N: I am very much aware this is really short, I didn't expect it to be long.**


	6. The Soul Society Arc 3

**A/N: Next chapter. Since in my version I changed who stopped Byakuya from activating his shikai, I had to change the title**

**Ep. 42 Tag! Your it!**

Ichigo landed on the other side, Ichigo kept the grin on his face as he was able to evade Byakuya's attacks

Byakuya kept his composure

"I see. It seems you've improved more than I thought" He begins lifting his sword up to his face

"You leave me no choice. Before it goes to your head, I'll show you..." Rukia gasps when she realizes what's he about to do. Ichigo looks at him confused

Byakuya now held his sword facing up in front of his face

"The power gap that you could never bridge, never in a thousand years..." He turns his sword to its side. Rukia yells out in fear

"No, Ichigo! Run!" Ichigos eye widen

"Scatter..." His sword begins to glow pink, he narrows his eye

Before he can finish a boot comes down on his blade, and slams it into the ground. Everyone gasped as a familiar woman entered the field, Ukitake eye widens as he realizes who it is

"That's...!" Byakuya's face expression turn to shock

"You...!" The new comer lifts her head, before speaking

"Long time no see..." The figure turns her head

Revealing none other than Akira!"

"Byakuya..." Akira smirks at him, before she quickly turns around and kneeing Byakuya in the chin, doing a backflip and landing in front of Ichigo. She looks at Byakuya who was pushed back from the impact.

Byakuya recovers from the impact and glares at Akira who stood up, the smirk never leaving her face. Byakuya glares at her

"Kimura Akira..."

Behind Byakuya Hanataro and Rukia watched, but Hanataro was confused

"Who's that? I don't recognize her" Rukia glanced back at Hanataro with a surprised look still on her face, but Hanataro can tell she wanted to smile

"A friend.."

Byakuya pulled his sword from the ground and swung the blade to the side as if he was removing blood from his blade

"Kimura Akira...once had friendly ties to Soul Society for years, before you were accused of certain crimes. I haven't seen you in a while. You've been in hiding for years. I thought you were dead."

Akira chuckled

"Missed you too..."

"Akira..."Akira looked at Ichigo with a small glance before looking back at Byakuya

"You came to save me, didn't you? Sorry though. Step aside. I've got to defeat this guy." Akira turned her head to look at him fully

"Defeat him? You? Defeat him? You fool" Ichigo suddenly felt something stab right into his stomach, he looked down to see Yoruichi, with her hand in his stomach

"Yorui-chi-san? What are you-" He suddenly stop as his body shut down, darkness filled his vision, he fell forward, but was caught by Yoruichi. Ukitake took a few steps forward

"Medicine...? "Gaten" or "Hoten" You thrust a powerful anesthetic directly into him, didn't you?" Yoruichi glanced at Ukitake

"What do you intend to do with him? Yoruichi..." Yoruichi said nothing but softly said

"Ukitake..." Their conversation ended as cold voice spoke

"Old faces are beginning to appear" Yoruichi glanced behind her to see Byakuya staring at her

"Shihoin Yoruichi..."

Behind everyone Hanataro asked

"Another stranger? I don't recognize her at all either" Rukia spoke up as that name rung a bell

"No...I've heard that name before. I think it was..." Byakuya spoke again

"Former Commander of the Stealth Forces and Captain of Squad One Punishment Force, Shihoin Yoruichi" He then looked at both Akira and Yoruichi

"Both of your faces haven't appeared in years, it seems you've been in hiding. I assumed you both were dead" Byakuya took a step forward

"Your presence here means nothing. Nothing you do will help. There's no escaping from here" Yoruichi playfully states

"Oh..? You talk like a big shot now don't you? Byakuya boy" Akira chuckles at Byakuya

"My, my Yoruichi, I don't recall him ever beating us in a game of tag" Yoruichi chuckled as well, Byakuya expression did not change

"Would you like to try me?" He stated before vanishing, both Akira and Yoruichi vanished, Yoruichi appeared behind Byakuya while carrying Ichigo, Akira appeared way in front of Byakuya.

Byakuya quickly drew his blade swung it at Yoruichi but she vanished before he hit her, Yoruichi appeared behind him again, but this time not carrying Ichigo, Byakuya turned around to see Akira smirking at him while Ichigo was slung over her shoulder. Akira began walking in a fast pace toward him, Byakuya doing the same, she quickly used Shunpo to jump over him.

Byakuya quickly turned around to face her, but he saw that she wasn't carrying Ichigo, realizing what just transpired

Yoruichi was about to land on the ground, she was looking back Byakuya with a smirk on her face.

The second her foot touched the ground, Byakuya appeared right in front of her, he looked down on her

"Did you think you could escape with such a slow shunpo?" Yoruichi immediately turned her head, Byakuya swung upward, his blade hitting her skin.

She gasped as blood started spilling out, Byakuya watched her fall before her body suddenly vanished.

Yoruichi appeared on his arm with a smile on her face

"Did you think you could catch me with such a slow shunpo?" She jumped off his arm and appeared on top of the building in seconds

"Three days. In three days, I'll make this boy stronger than you. This fight is postponed until then. Give chase if you wish" Yoruichi smiled

"Flash Goddess, Yoruichi, wont be caught by the likes of you yet" Yoruichi soon vanished.

Ukitake watched as she left

"They got away..." He turned around and saw Akira left as well

"She did as well..." Byakuya sheath his sword, before beginning to walk away, Ukitake heard his footsteps and turned around

"Oi! Where're you going, Byakuya? Didn't you come to capture the Ryoka?"

"I've lost interest. Do what you want now" Byakuya soon left his vision, Ukitake sighed and rubbed his head

"Good grief, he's as willful as ever

* * *

Yoruichi sat against the wall and waited for Ichigo to awaken, she met up with Akira again at the bridge, she knew she escaped as well, but was puzzled why she hasn't shown up yet.

Outside of their cave, Akira stared at it from a distance, before turning around and leaving

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter of this arc**


	7. The Soul Society Arc 4

**A/N: I skipped a few scenes in this one. I know this one was rushed, it will edited when these scenes are included in a flashback in the future. Last chapter for The Soul Society Arc, next is the Arrancar Arc, which is the last arc, and then finally the main story begins!**

**Ep. 62 Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami**

Aizen walked towards Rukia and Byakuya getting ready to strike them down, but a small blast of reiatsu hit them, Aizen frowned and looked past Ichigo's collapsed friends to see somebody walking towards them. Aizen recognized the person

"Well, well, look whos here" Ichigo looked at what Aizen was looking at, surprise appeared on his face

"Akira!"

She walked past Ichigo's collapsed friends, she glanced at them

"This is why I said weaklings shouldn't come" Gin kept the grin on his face

"If it isn't Akira" Akira looked at Gin and then back at Ichigo's friends

"Your reiatsu has increased since the last time we met" Gin grinned even more if it was possible

"The last time we met was about 30 years ago, of course it has" Akira sighed

"But...your reiatsu is still weak to me"

Gin chuckled

"Don't underestimate me, the last time we met your abilities and reiatsu was only stronger than Aizen's by not much. Your reiatsu is the same as last time, meaning mine surpassed yours long ago" Akira said nothing, Gin released more reiatsu, causing Akira to go to her knees. Aizen then spoke up

"We're not as weak as we were the last time we met" Akira started to pant from the pressure, but she suddenly started chuckling before her chuckle into a laughter, Aizen frowned

"No, your still weak"

"Says the one on their knees" Gin responded,

"Of course I'm on my knees, 70% of reiatsu is sealed away" They frowned

"What do you mean?" Her chuckle turned into a dark chuckle, Ichigo has never seen or heard her like this, he's seen her when she's serious or takes on a cold tone.

"When we met, most of my reiatsu and strength was sealed" She had a grin on her face

"You humans truly are foolish" She reached up to her collar, before pressing one of the studs

She whispered something incoherent, before the collar blinked. Akira's reiatsu suddenly sky rocketed

She got up with ease, Gin's reiatsu no longer weighing her down

"Don't underestimate your opponent" Aizen walked a few steps toward her

"You amaze me, you called humans, as if your not the same as us, implying your not human," Akira lifted her hand, her expression took one of pity and slight sadness as she stared at her hand

"I stopped being human a long time ago" She lowered her hand before taking on a serious expression again, she noticed past Aizen, Byakuya on his knees spilling blood, her eyes narrowed

"Oi, oi, who said you can hurt Byakuya? Which one of you was it?" Gin held up his hand like a kindergarten student, she grabbed her swords handle

"Then you die first" She started pulling it out, but before she could fully pull it out she stopped and looked up, she quickly vanished and appeared by Byakuya and Rukia, grabbing them and moving them out of the way.

Aizen looked up to see something coming his way

"Let's go, Jidanbo!" Kukakku stood on Jidanbo's shoulder as they fell

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm." Lightning began to form in her hand

"The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" It began charging more as she neared the end

"Hado# 63 Raikoho!" The lightning fired from her hand and at Aizen, the ground shook as Jidanbo hit the ground.

Aizen jumped back in time, but before he can move another muscle, he was quickly restrained by both Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Aizen's smug look never left his face

"This is another face I haven't seen for quite some time"

"Don't move! If you move another muscle..." Yoruichi ordered him

"...We'll cut off your head" Soi Fon finished off, Aizen glanced at them

"I see...

**A/N: Skipped a few scenes**

As the rest of the captains arrived, Akira quickly sealed back her reiatsu before running to Ichigo

"How you holding up?" Ichigo grunted in pain

"Not very well" Akira proceeded to heal enough of his back that will help rid some of the pain, as she paid attention to his back, Ichigo looked at her from the corner of his eye

_"Who exactly is she? Why does she have so much power?"_

Ichigo looked away and stared at Yoruichi restraining Aizen

Aizen smirked, Yoruichi's glare didn't leave

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry. It's time" Yoruichi realizing whats about to occur immediately yelled at Soi Fon

"Soi Fon, get away from him!" They both jumped away from him in time as a yellow beam shined over Aizen, the beam came from the sky. The sky was soon tore open by Menos Grande

"Menos Grande!" She said in disbelief, more beams came from the tear and beamed over Gin and Tosen, both Rangiku and Hisagi jumped away from them

**A/N: Skipped a few scenes**

"Goodbye Shinigami" He looked at Akira

"Goodbye, Akira" Akira stood up and stared at Aizen with a glare, he doesn't need to see her eyes to feel the need to kill, in her eyes

"Give a message for me, "Next time we meet, I will be god!"" Akira said nothing, Aizen then said his final farewell

"And Goodbye, Ryoka boy. For a human, you were quite amusing"

The tear in the sky closed.

* * *

**A/N: Extra Scene**

**Ep. 59 Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire**

"Win Kurosaki!" Ishida and the gang continue to stand in the back waiting for Ichigo to win.

"If your not going to move then get out of my way" The gang turn around to see Akira standing there with a cold expression. She walks forward and right past them.

"I suggest you back away..." She turns her head to look at Inoue

"Weaklings like you, can be crushed with pressure like this" She turns back and continues walking forward towards Ichigos and Byakuyas fight. Inoue clutched her chest

_"What was that feeling, the way she looked at me, I felt cold"_

* * *

**A/N: Just out of curiosity has my character interested anybody yet? You can say in a review.**


	8. The Arrancar Arc 1

**A/N: During the Soul Society Arc, Akira's personality begins to turn a little darker, and during the Arrancar Arc, she shows a serious side most of the time. **

**A/N: This will be like the Soul Society Arc, because the Arrancar Arc is long, it will be more than 3 or 4 chapters. I forgot about the Past Arc, so I will be including that as well, except I think I will have it as extra scenes, since I said the Arrancar Arc is the last one. I will also include the scenes where Akira is mentioned in the The Lost Substitute Arc and makes a few cameos**

**Ep. 112 The Commencement of War, Vizards and the Arrancars**

Urahara looked up at Isshin

"Speaking of your son. Have you noticed?"

"Yeah. As you've predicted, they've made contact. The masked army the Vizard" A voice interrupted their conversation

"So I'm not the only who noticed?" Urahara, Isshin and Kon looked up to see a figure crouching ontop of a building looking down on them, the figure jumped down and landed in front of them. Isshin glared at the new comer

"Akira..." Akira just had a calm smile on her face

"Ara, Ara, why the glare? Still don't trust me?" She said playfully, he just continued to glare

"Hmp, you do a good job hiding your glare in front of your family, I know you've been watching me since I've met your son" Remembering when she walked into Ichigo's house a while back. While Ichigo was introducing her, she felt Isshins glare on her

Isshin spoke up

"What are you doing here?" She shrugged

"Felt the reiatsu, like everyone else did" He glared harder

"I mean why are you even here, you vanish for years and suddenly turn up when my son gets his powers, whats your business here?" She just had a playful smile on her face

"If your worried about me harming your family, don't worry no harm will come to them, I have no interest in your daughters, your son is who interests me, I would of done something about his little issue, but unfortunately I cant, oh well I can still have fun though"

"Akira..." She turned around still waving her hand like he was speaking nonsense

"Don't worry nobody will get hurt, that is..." She turned her head with a cold expression on her face

"Unless you get in my way" His glare didn't loosen up, her cold went to happy again

"Back to the concern here, the Vizards, the former shinigami who became outlaws" Kon had a confused look

"Their shinigami's who tried to gain hollow powers by using forbidden techniques. There whereabouts and aims are unknown." Isshin sighed in frustration

"This is troublesome." Akira took over

"After 'looking' around, the Vizards and Arrancars are not working together" Akira crossed her arms

"But they're not allies, they all hate shinigami" Isshin agreed

"Yeah.."

"But they made contact with your son" Urahara stated, Akira scoffed

"The fact that they made contact with him means..." Isshin finished her sentence

"They're preparing for some kind of battle" Akira sighed

"Like you are, hmmm they probably noticed the Arrancars sudden change" Urahara looked at her

"So that hollow really had its mask removed" Akira nodded, she glanced at both of them before speaking

"Arrancars like this one usually don't show up for decades, the only reason their showing up now is...I'm pretty sure the answer is obvious" Isshin narrowed his eyes

"Aizen Sosuke is using the Hogyoku's power to try to create true arrancars" He stated in a serious tone

"The hogyoku isn't suppose to mature until another year." Urahara stayed silent for a sec as if putting it all together before finishing with

"The fact that this arrancar was still imcomplete shows that the Hogyoku isn't complete yet, he was probably a test subject. The Hogyoku's power is immense, their already at this level, Aizen will probably start to push his research to prepare them for battle. That man will lead those "true" arrancars along with a menos army to crush the world"

Urahara and Isshin stayed silent as they thought about the situation and whats going to be coming, Akira spoke up

"No matter what you do, enemy or ally will all make a move" Akira let out a big sigh, before walking away from them for a second

"More war huh?" She was brought out of her thoughts as she sensed a familiar energy come by

"Hey! Its your son!" Urahara turned around and Isshin looked at the direction the energy was coming from, Urahara looked at Isshin

"It will troublesome to see him..." Akira looked back at them

"I guess I'll be on my way then" She vanished soon after, Isshin spoke up

"Still have suspicion?" Urahara nodded

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I hate humans" Hiyori stated

"I know..." Shinji replied, Hiyori turned her head to the side

"I also hate shinigami" Shinji closed his eyes in understanding

"I know..." Hiyori stayed silent

"But I'm telling you to wait a little longer, stupid" Hiyori stayed silent

Somebody appeared in front of Shinji making him make a sudden stop, causing Hiyori's back arc backwards painfully

"OW! What are you doing?! Baldy!" She was about to start cursing more, but was stopped by Shinji

"Shut up Hiyori!" He said in a serious voice, surprising Hiyori that he just said that to her in that tone

"Whats wrong? Shinji?"

"Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori" Hiyori's eyes widen at the sound of that voice, she hears Shinji whisper the name

"Kimura Akira..." He sheepishly smiles

"Akira-chan.. so the rumors are true about you being here"

"Same for you, the rumors are true about you being in Karakura" Akira stated back, she crossed her arms before speaking again

"I don't know why you think Ichigo will just betray his friends by helping him overcome his hollow, but I can tell you know it wont work, the boy is stubborn as hell, he rather take his own life then go against his friends." Shinji was about to speak, but Akira held her hand indicating that she wasn't done

"I didn't come here to tell you about the kid's stubbornness, I came here to give you a warning" She slowly walked over to them, her aura gave a threatening feeling

"If you try anything funny, I will personally be the one to rip out your souls and feed them to the hollows" She was right in front of Shinji's face

"Do I make myself clear?" Shinji nodded, Akira backed away before vanishing from their sight. Shinji let out the breath he was holding

"It looks like were going to have a little trouble"

* * *

**A/N: READ MY PROFILE! NEW UPDATE! ONCE AGAIN NO FLAMING, NO CRITICISMS BECAUSE I DO NOT EXPECT REVIEWS ABOUT HOW THIS NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON OR BLAH BLAH, THESE ARE JUST RECAPS, WHEN I GET TO THE MAIN STORY WHICH I WILL TELL YOU THEN YOU CAN CRITICIZE**


	9. The Arrancar Arc 2

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, I know I have small scenes or quotes on my profile, im just here to let you know that I removed a few. This is a reboot meaning theirs changes, because theirs changes I do not want to leave confusion, and some of the scenes I removed, are ones I used for recaps. I just want to make sure you guys remember the scenes that are shown in the recaps is when she makes appearances, mentioned or is the topic of the conversation**

**Ep. 114 Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami**

Yammy raised his hand

"Break apart and disappear!" Yammy brought down his hand on Ichigo, the impact blowing dust all over the area, Yammy kept his devilish smirk as he knew he killed him, but as the dust began to settle their was a blade blocking his way, he retracted his hand

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at his savior, he rolled onto his stomach

"Yo! Ichigo" Akira, Yoruichi and Urahara stood before him. Yoruichi had her arms crossed, Akira was smoking from her kiseru, while blocking Yammy's fist with a casual posture. Urahara, with a cheerful tone apologized

"Sorry we're late, Kurosaki-san!" Yammy raised an eyebrow in confusion

"What?" Akira merely smirked at his confusion. In annoyance Yammy stated

"People keep getting in the way. Its such a bother! Coming between us means you're asking to be killed first...right?!" He raised his fist once more, swung it right at Akira who in turn grabbed stopped it with her right hand, she kept the smirk on her face

"Your kidding right?" She dumped out the contents of her pipe before putting it into her pockets.

Yammy suddenly found himself flipped over on the ground, Akira changed the smirk on her face to a cold expression and turned to look at Urahara and Yoruichi

"Tend to them" They looked at her before nodding, as they separated Yammy emerged from the ground in anger

"You bastards!" He sent another punch at them, but missed as they vanished, before he could react Akira back fisted him, before doing an upper cut on his chin, Yoruichi used his shoulder as leverage to send a kick to the back of his head before using both fists to slam them on his head, she used his shoulders once again to push herself into the sky. Akira used that chance to send a kick straight to his stomach before sending another kick to his head. Yoruichi finished it off by slamming her foot onto the top of his head.

Yammy coughed up saliva before finally collapsing onto the floor with a boom, Akira noticed Yoruichi grimace in pain for a split second as she stood over his collapsed form

Yoruichi made her way to Orihime while Urahara was already tending to Ichigo, Akira kept her eye on Ulquiorra who was merely staring

Yoruichi lifted Orihime up

"Yoruichi-san...?" She painfully said

"Yeah"

"How..is..Kurosaki-san?" She managed to say

"He's fine. Don't worry" She held up a white pill

"Can you swallow?" Orihime nodded weakly

"Yes."

Akira looked down as she sensed Yammys' hand twitch

"You're not a graceful loser, are you?" Yammy quickly got up, anger filling his body, he opened his mouth a small red ball soon beginning to form in his mouth.

"A cero?!" Yoruichi exclaimed in surprise, Akira made no reaction to it

Yammy chuckled as it charged but before it could fire, Akira suddenly appeared right in front him and slammed her hand over his mouth, the beam backfiring and ending up blowing him back a few feet

Akira's hand sizzled from the burn, but she stood her ground, not even moving back a few inches when the beam fired onto her hand. She kept the same expression on her face, Yammy whose lower face was burnt, glared at Akira

"What'd you do?! How did you do that?" Akira ignored his question

"Your not worth my time..." She lifted up two fingers before saying

"Sokatsui..." Blue lightning quickly appeared and head straight for Yammy. Ulquiorra appeared in its path, using one hand to push it to the side, his eye widened for a second as he realized he had to put some effort into pushing it away

A small smoke appeared on his hand where the attack hit, as he lowered it. Yammy grinned

"Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra didn't respond, instead he struck him in his stomach, cracking a few ribs, Yammy took a few steps back before falling to his knee, he looked at Ulquiorra

"What was that for?" Ulquiorra side glanced him

"Fool! Has the blood gone to your head? Yammy. These three are Shihoin Yoruichi, Kimura Akira and Urahara Kisuke" Ulquiorra turned his back to them with his hands in his pockets

"At your level, you don't stand a chance against them" He walked past him

"Retreat" He touched the sky and a ripe formed. Yoruichi mocked them

"Running away?" Ulquiorra looked at her with a slight mocking smile

"A very foolish taunt. The three of you would try to fight me while trying to protect trash who are on the verge of death...? Surely, you know the odds lie in my favor. In any case, our mission is over. We'll report to Lord Aizen...that the wannabe Shinigami he set his eyes on is...trash. Not even worth killing" With that being said, they vanished.

As they looked at the spot where they vanished, Ichigo kept his head down in shame

* * *

Urahara's Shop

"I didn't expect that the Arrancar's outer skin would be so dense in reiatsu" Yoruichi leaned forward on the table

"Kisuke...they're strong. At least, they're much stronger than we expected" Yoruichi put her hand against her forehead as she contemplated the situation, she looked at Urahara

"By the way, how were Akira's injuries?" Urahara's expression turned from a good concerned face to a bad concerned face

"She didn't take the same damage you did" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

Urahara recalled what transpired

_Flashback_

_Inoue, Chad and Yoruichi were all bandaged up, Ichigo left 10 minutes ago after they helped him with his injuries. Urahara was about to make a quick stop to the grocery store. He opened the door that led to his shop to put on to his shoes, but saw Akira removing the bandages from her right hand and arm_

_"Inoue-san healed you?" Akira looked up at him as she let the bandages fall to the ground_

_"No" Akira looked back at her hand and began clenching and unclenching it, Urahara couldn't see, but the burnt marks on her arm have already healed leaving no mark, their wasn't even any pain as she clenched her hand._

_"How's you arm and leg" Akira threw a few punches with her right arm, she winced slightly_

_"I haven't encountered an Arrancar in a long time, I forgot how dense their skins can be, so I slacked off on shielding my skin with my reiatsu as well. As a consequence I fractured my radius and pulled a few muscles" Urahara glanced at her leg_

_"What about your legs?" Akira glanced at it before looking back at him_

_"Its fine, after the first punches I made the reiatsu around my legs dense, so my legs are fine" Urahara crossed his arms_

_"You probably shouldn't strain your arm, even after healing it with kido, it stills going to hurt" Akira turned around and placed her hand on the door, indicating she will be leaving_

_"Don't have to, the muscles are already completely healed and the pain in my arm is almost gone" Akira pushed the door to the side_

_"See ya, I'm going to go take a walk before heading to Ichigo's house, I need to think about the recent events" With that being said she left the shop_

_Flashback_

"That woman heals miraculously fast" Urahara stated

* * *

Back at Ichigo's house, Ichigo lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, with Inoue injured she couldn't heal all of his injuries, the best they could do was use Kido and bandage up what they could. Kon was laying on his chest, the room was silent, the only noise being heard was the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground.

A tick mark appeared on Kon's face, before he finally snapped at the silence of the room

"Annoying! Annoying! Annoying! Annoying" He started jumping all over the place as he vent out his frustration

"It's so depressing in here!" He landed on Ichigo's face who made no reaction to it, but instead continued to look at the ceiling, Kon crossed his arms in frustration

"On a day like this, it's best to go out and pick up some gals! See you, Ichigo!" He yelled out before running through the window, Kon lay on the ground with glass and cotton sticking out of him.

"Ow! Damn, freeloaders have to be so considerate!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a glass from his head, he walked a few steps away before looking back at Ichigo's window

"Sheesh! I'm risking my body like this! Show some reaction at least" He got no response back

"Hey, you! Don't ignore me! Well I'm gonna go find a cute gal! And I wont introduce her to you! I'll just find some fun all by myself! Lots of fun! Too bad if you regret it later! Did you hear me, you punk?!" He was met by silence again

"Hey, hey, hey! Say something!" Silence once again

"That Ichigo...whats wrong with him anyway?" He suddenly panicked as he heard Yuzu's voice

"Dad come! Somebody is causing a disturbance!" Kon lay motionless on the ground

* * *

Back up in Ichigo's room

Ichigo was lost in his thoughts, the only image that came to his mind was the image of his himself, but wearing half a mask and that evil grin he knew belonged only to his hollow. Ichigo's face turned to anger

"If this keeps up, I...Damn!" He turned over halfway and slammed his fist on his pillow, he stayed in that position for a few moments before collapsing altogether on his stomach

* * *

Out in the town of Karakura, Akira was walking through the streets in the rain without any cover, she let the rain soak her. She stopped and looked at her arm, she lied back at Urahara's shop, any pain indicating she was injured is gone. Her arm was already completely healed back at the shop, before she left, she clenched her fist in frustration.

She lowered her hand and looked up as she heard footsteps approaching her, she was slightly surprised of the person standing before her, she sighed

"Ichigo..." Ichigo decided to take a walk out even though his body screamed of pain, he pushed it aside so that he could clear his head, he didn't expect however to run into Akira during his walk

"Akira..." Akira looked him over, Ichigo was wearing nothing but a shirt and pants

"Are you stupid? You'll catch a cold out here" Ichigo looked her over as well

"What about you?" Akira shrugged

"If smoking doesn't affect me, illness don't either" Akira playfully said, the smile left though after she saw the look in his eyes

"You look like crap, don't tell me that loss got you down" Ichigo eyes looked to the side, Akira sighed

"Don't get all down in the dumps just because you lost a fight, you should be more grateful you didn't die" Ichigo refused to look at her

"I let Inoue and Chad get hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect them..."

"It was your hollow wasn't it?" Ichigo looked up at her in shock, Akira had a look of understanding on her face

"I know about it, I've known about it for a while...he interfered with your battle didn't he" Ichigo's silence meant she was right

"I let them down, I let my mind be worried about my hollow instead of my friends. I failed them"

Akira gritted her teeth at his response

Ichigo suddenly found himself thrown back from a punch to his face

"Stop being so weak! You have strong determination but you always break so easily! Destroy it, win whatever, beat that pathetic being you call a hollow, man up and stop being so scared of it! You need to overcome your inner self instead of being such a coward"

"Like you know what its like living in fear of a monster that threatens to take over a soul!" Ichigo yelled out in desperation, Akira eye widened at his response, she grabbed his shirt before slamming him against the wall

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE! You have no idea what its like to truly have a monster in you! You don't know what true fear is!" Ichigo showed shock as she vent out her anger on him. He's seen her when she's serious, cold or annoyed but he's never seen her angry like this before

Akira suddenly let go of him and backed away, she started clutching her head while breathing hard, Ichigo reached out to touch her, but she slapped it away

"Don't touch me!" She started to breath in and out slowly

"I just need to calm down" While still clutching her head she walked past him, Ichigo thought about going after her, but she suddenly vanished. He couldn't make out what just occurred

* * *

Akira stopped by an alley way and pressed her back against the wall, she tried to catch her breath

"I really need to control my anger" She fell against the floor and looked up to the sky

"Control my anger..."

* * *

The next day during school Ichigo had two thoughts in his mine. His hollow and the small little incident that occurred with Akira

_"What was wrong with her...?"_

* * *

**A/N: Was going to update more on Wednesday, yesterday and today but for some reason my eye contacts wouldn't adjust so I couldn't really see the words clearly on my screen so I decided not to strain myself and just try again today. I finally **

**A/N: Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to complete this chapter with how my vision is. At first it was better, but then the blurriness kept coming back making it hard for me to even finish a sentence. Forgive me if there is huge grammar errors, sometimes it looks correct to me or I think its correct. I mean I started this in the afternoon and it took me this long to finish this. I had to keep stopping every time it went blurry and continue when it was clear enough for me to see**


	10. The Arrancar Arc 3

**A/N: Because she would of had small appearances in the previous episodes I decided to put add them here in the beginning instead of in the ending because I wanted to show what she was doing while the Arrancar's showed up**

**A/N: Ok well after realizing a few things this is how its going to go. I will show chapters for the Arrancar Arc, the Hueco Mundo Arc, the Past Arc and then the Karakura Arc, except the Karakura Arc will be really short you will see what I mean. For the Lost Substitute Arc I will have it as extra scenes because like I said she isn't really apart of it just mentioned and very small cameo's. The very last chapter will be when Ichigo and Akira see each other again. I know I said the Arrancar Arc is the last one but like I said after realizing a few things I decided to change it, plus besides one person its not like anybody is really reading this, so I don't think you guys care if I do this.**

**A/N: Thank you Adamk15 for adding this to your favorites and follow, it surprised me that somebody actually did that :)**

**Ep. 121 Clash! The Protector vs. The Bearer**

Previously on Ep 117

Akira was in a meditating position in the small forests of Karakura Town, her sword lay beside her, she was taking slow deep breaths. The gentle peace of the forest and night brought her mind to ease, except that was suddenly interrupted as she snapped her eyes open. She stood up from her position to look at the direction where she knew the town was.

"Six arrancars..." She closed her eyes and concentrated for a split second

"Five of them around the same level, but one of them is stronger than the rest" She continued to track them, before feeling them separate, she expressed annoyance to this

"Tsk. They're probably going after anybody with reiatsu" She bent down to pick up her sword before vanishing

* * *

Akira jumped over buildings as she made her way to the battles, she halted her steps

"Ichigo or Rukia killed one of them, but...the strong one is heading towards them" Ulquiorra appeared in her mind

"No...this one is weaker than his" She looked at the directions where all the battles were taking place

"Which one should I interfere? They're all getting their asses kicked" She crossed her arms

"This is a pain!" Akira finally decided before vanishing with Shunpo and heading towards there destination

Previously on Ep 118

Akira halted her steps again as she felt the strongest reiatsu rise up where Ichigo and Rukia where

"Shit!" She quickly speeded up

Previously on Ep 120

The first thing Akira say was the hand of the Arrancar's hand go straight into Rukia's stomach and the cry of Ichigo

"Rukia!" She looked to the side to see Ichigo immediately heading straight for the Arrancar

"Ichigo!" Ichigo didn't look instead he swung his sword straight at him, but the unnamed Arrancar stopped it with his arm, not even leaving a scratch. Akira went up to Rukia

"Rukia!" She didn't bother questioning why they're were two Rukia's knowing that the one in a school outfit was her gigai, she turned her over, to see her bleeding heavily from her stomach, she placed her hand over her stomach and it started to glow green, the torn skin began repairing.

She looked up as she saw Ichigo get thrown back, he heard him curse

"Crap!" She looked at his opponent who had a bored expression

"Hey! Are you making fun of me, shinigami? I don't feel like killing you as you are at all" Ichigo looked down as he heard somebody call out his name

"Ichigo!" He saw Akira looking up at him

"Akira? When-" He was cut off

"Ichigo! I'll take care of this! You-" This time she was cut off

"This is my battle! You take care of Rukia!" Akira sighed before looking back at his opponent, she knew Ichigo was still not over his issue about his hollow, even after Rukia's speech, she knew he wasn't at his best at the moment the only thing that he will do is get himself killed, this Arrancar is at a different level then the previous one he encountered, this one was on a whole different level. She looked over at Ichigo, she can that even though his mind isn't fully resolved he wont back down from this fight.

"Fine..." She snapped her head to his opponent who sighed in annoyance

"You both talking yet? I'm not going to wait forever, show me your bankai while I'm holding back on you, if not, you're both going to get a big hole in you..." His annoyed face turned to an amused grin

"Just like that Shinigami lying over there!" Ichigo gritted his teeth at his statement

"You bastard!" He held up his sword

"Bankai!" The Arrancar narrowed his eye

"So this is the guy..."

* * *

**Ep. 121 Clash! The Protector vs. The Bearer**

Akira looked over Rukia's injuries again to make sure the damage was stopped, her injury wasn't completely healed, but it wasn't life threatening anymore, she got up as she felt the grand shake, her eyes narrowed as she felt the energy's clashing with one another, she looked down to Rukia who was being watched over by her gigai

"Oi!" The gigai looked up

"Watch her, I've saved her from death, but I recommend she stays put, the damage is still pretty fresh any stupid moves and she can tear it open again" She grabbed her sword which she placed against the wall, she was about to start running to Ichigo's location, but Rukia's gigai called out to her

"Where are you going?" She didn't look at her

"To make the dumbass doesn't die" With that she started running

* * *

Akira watched from a building as Ichigo got beaten over and over by the Arrancar, she knows Ichigo wanted to do this on his own, but at this rate he's just going to end up dead. She watched as he was thrown up into the air only to be kicked back straight into the ground. She looked up at his opponent spit out blood in annoyance and begin to mock Ichigo

"Sheesh...You call this your Banaki? Don't disappoint me will ya, shinigami! You used your bankai and the only thing that improved was your speed? huh?" He waited for a reply, but nothing came until he saw movement come from the dust

Ichigo glared as he prepared his signature move

"Getsuga Tensho!" The Arrancar brought up his arms to shield himself from the incoming attack, he was hit head on

* * *

Akira felt Ichigo's reiatsu begin to waver, she knew it had to do with his hollow

"He's beginning to manifest..."

"If he shows..." She pushed open her sword with her thumb, a sudden small spiritual pressure caught her attention, she looked down to see a familiar face hiding behind a wall, watching Ichigo's fight. She realized it was Ichigo's friend Tatsuki

"What is she doing here?" Her thought was interrupted as she felt another energy pulse, except this one was familiar and was pretty close, she looked at the Arrancar just as a familiar face appeared behind him

* * *

Akira sat at the edge of the building, behind her Inoue was finishing healing up the rest of Rukia's injury, she was deep in her thoughts

_"His hollow is starting to manifest itself quickly, I cant do anything yet, but..." _She trailed off, as she debated what to do next.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have been updating slow but that's because the earlier chapters were a lot shorter and plus I wrote those chapters by doing an all nighter. Once again forget me if I have a bunch of grammar mistakes**

**A/N: The next chapter is going to take me a while, I decided instead of making it separate, the next chapter will have all the eps from 122 to 126, Ichigo's training pretty much in one chapter.**


	11. The Arrancar Arc 4

**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay, their were days were I couldn't get to it. Now on with the story. Because this is episodes 122-126 this is long!**

**A/N: I am so sure their is a lot of grammar mistakes, it was hard to keep track with it being this long. When I submitted this it was 2:51 am, so I really wasn't in the mood to double check it, I mean I did a quick sweep, corrected a few but probably not all of them. I wanted to go to bed and finally update this.**

**Eps 122-126**

**Ep. 122 Visored! The Power of the Awakened**

Rukia remembers about last night.

_Flashback_

_"You're better already?" Renji asked Rukia, who was looking at where her injury was_

_"Yeah. It healed at an unbelievable speed"_

_"No kidding" Renji muttered, Rukia turned her head to look at Inoue who was looking elsewhere_

_"Thanks Inoue" _

_"Huh?"_

_"You keep getting better and better" Inoue started going to her bubbly self_

_"No, that's not true at all! Kimura-san healed most of your injuries!" Rukia looked at her in surprise_

_"Your welcome" Rukia turned to see Akira sitting on the edge of the building, she didn't turn to look at her_

_"You healed me?" Without even still looking at her she responded_

_"I just healed you to the point where you weren't in death's clutches" Rukia gave her gratitude_

_"Thank you..." Inoue continued her chatter_

_"Yeah, Kimura-san kept you from dying, I just..." She trailed off as Ichigo approached Rukia_

_"Are you healed, Rukia?" Rukia stared at his face_

_"Ichigo! Whats with that face?! Do you feel responsible for my injury? Stop being so full of yourself!" Rukia looked away as she continued lecturing him_

_"One's injury is caused by one's error. I'm not that weak to be protected by the likes of you! Stop looking so grim" Ichigo finally looked away_

_"Yeah" Rukia was silent for a second before looking at him with concern_

_"About the hollow within you. Why not ask Urahara about it? He's the one who trained you." Ichigo was looking at her from the corner of his eye_

_"Then he might perhaps know about the hollow within you too" Ichigo looked off to the side_

_"I don't feel like asking, Urahara-san. I'm sure he already senses whats happening to me right now. And if he knew the way to resolve it...I'm sure he would of taught it to me before I went to Soul Society" Everyone was staring at him as he spoke, they all had concerned faces_

_"But he didn't. That means even he doesn't know how to suppress this guy" Akira was looking at him over her shoulder, except concern wasn't on hers_

_"He trained me. I'm truly grateful. So...I don't want to keep questioning him."_

_"So tell me what are you going to do?" Ichigo turned around to see Akira standing up, staring at him with a serious expression_

_"Ichigo...what are you gonna do?" She asked again, they both stared at each others eyes. She knew just by the look in his eye and face, what he was planning on doing. She looked away and sighed_

_"Alright...you gotta do, what you gotta do"_

* * *

The door behind Ichigo closed

"I'm surprised you knew where we were. Ichigo" Ichigo looked up to see people sitting or standing above him, in the middle stood Shinji, he smirked

"That face looks like you've finally decided to become one of us. You're so bad at detecting reiatsu, I'm surprised you found this place. Well I figured you'd come, so I released a whole lot of reiatsu to make it easier for you to find"

It wasn't Shinji's reiatsu that helped him the place, he actually found it another way, while Shinji was talking he remembered how he actually found this place

_Flashback_

_Ichigo closed the gates to his house, as he turned to head to start walking he was surprised of the person standing in front of him. Akira leaned against the fence, she was wearing a black jacket, black shirt with blue jeans, she had her hands in her pocket_

_"Akira..." She got off the fence and walked to him_

_"Going to them...?" Ichigo was surprised she knew where he was planning on going, he nodded. She sighed, but not of annoyance, the morning chill, made her breath visible when she sighed_

_"Alright then" She pulled out piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Ichigo before she started to walk away_

_"Follow the directions" She held up her hand_

_"I'll see you later"_

_Flashback_

He snapped out of it as Shinji continued his little talking

* * *

**Ep. 123 Ichigo, Complete Hollowification!?**

The clashes of swords can be heard outside of the building

"They're already fighting, and judging by the reiatsu its Ichigo and the damn brat. Jeez" A female voice said before walking to wards the warehouse

"Stupid child, getting cocky like that"

* * *

Hollow Ichigo grabbed Hiyori's throat and slammed her against the wall, and began choking her, fear filling her eyes while Hollow Ichigo's grin just increased as he drained the life out of her, but before he can even kill her his head was slammed against the ground, smashing the mask and releasing the hold on Hiyori's neck.

Hiyori didn't even have time to look up before the person grabbed her shirt and threw her to the lower level of the warehouse, where everybody rushed to her aid, the unknown intruder spoke

"Damn brat! Next time keep her on a leash, I wont be here next time she's about to be killed" They all looked up to see who it was, even Ichigo who got out of shock from being freed from his hollow

"Akira..." She looked at Ichigo who grabbed his arm and forced him up

"Get your ass up!" She looked back at the Vizards who were tending to Hiyori, she looked at Hiyori

"Hey! Dumbass! You satisfied now?" Hiyori said nothing, still recovering from what just occurred, she was wiping the saliva off her mouth, but Akira can see still see fear and shock in her eyes. Akira turned to look at Ichigo in annoyance

"And you dumbass!" Ichigo couldn't react before she gabbed the front of his kimono

"What were you thinking, you idiot?!" A sweat drop appeared on his face as Akira continued to lecture, well more like yell at him

"This was your idea of getting control!" Ichigo suddenly found himself kicked over the edge and sent to the floor, Ichigo saw stars as Akira jumped down to the floor next to him.

"Idiot..." Shinji was looking at suspiciously

"How did you find this place?" Akira looked away from Ichigo and looked at Shinji before scoffing

"How do you think Ichigo found this place? I gave him the directions" Ichigo recovered from his push and started getting up, Akira turned her head to the side to look at him

"Ichigo..." He looked up at her, she had a serious expression

"Fighting against them, wasn't going to get you anywhere. Your hollow cant be suppressed by a mere thought or just be sheer will power, it takes a lot more than that" She looked back at Shinji, she put her hands into her yukata.

**(A/N: She is in her soul form for the rest of the chapters.)**

"Teach him" She walked past the Vizards and towards where Ichigo's sword lay on the floor, Shinji looked at her with a ludicrous face

"You cant jus-" She quickly looked at him with a stern glare, Shinji sighed

"Fine" He looked at Ichigo who has said nothing

"You pass anyways." He looked at Ichigo seriously

"We're going to pound knowledge of how to suppress your hollow all the way into the heart of your soul!" Akira picked up Zangetsu and headed back to Ichigo, she tossed it to him, who in return caught it with ease.

"Prepare yourself Ichigo! This wont be an easy task!" Eyes filled with determination he nodded

* * *

Rukia looked over the town hoping to find any trace of Ichigo's reiatsu

"I cant find any trace of his reiatsu"

She checked everywhere, she checked with everyone, the only person she hasn't checked with is Akira, who she hasn't seen or heard from since last night, although it wasn't that worrisome that she hasn't seen Akira, since she always likes to disappear every now and then, but is it a coincidence that she just vanishes the same day as Ichigo, her main concern though is Ichigo for the moment

"Where did you go, Ichigo?"

* * *

As everybody was receiving their food, while watching Ichigo and Hiyori bicker with one another, they didn't notice the door opening again, and somebody walking in with a shopping bag, the person walked a few steps forward before halting after seeing Ichigo and Hiyori bickering. The said person put the bags down

Hiyori brought up her slipper and began slapping him repeatedly

"I feel the same way...She always says one or two things too little" Kensei stated as he watched Hiyori and Ichigo argue with each other, but he noticed somebody walking towards them in annoyance

Hiyori was about to slap him again, but somebody suddenly yelled

"Enough already!" Two hands suddenly brought their heads to the ground, they both curled in while holding their heads

"I step out for a little bit and when I come back I find you two fighting!" Both looking up they saw Akira holding up her hand in a fist, with annoyance written on her face

"I don't care who started it, but I'm ending it! Got it!" She took a deep breath before exhaling

"Now whats the problem" Ichigo immediately got up and pointed at Hiyori

"I've been forced to row on their stupid trainer since you've left! I thought you told them to teach me how to control my hollow powers!" Akira just watched him rant before sighing and turning to Shinji

"Shinji, let me guess you wanted to know how much reiatsu he has, using that stupid walker?" A throb mark appeared on Hiyori's head

"Super Hiyori Walker!" Akira ignored her

"Jeez, Shinji this boy has Captain-class reiatsu, uncontrolled sure, his reiatsu is as strong as both Kuchiki Byauya and Zaraki Kenpachi but this is really unnecessary" Ichigo finally thought it was time to butt in and looked at Shinji with frustration and annoyance in his eyes.

"Unnecessary my ass! I can run on that thing for 5 days a week probably! What's the point in testing me?! There's no point to this! Just teach me how to control my hollow powers! We don't have time for this! I cant waste my time doing pointless things with you Vizards" Shinji finally had enough of his complaints

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo immediately shut off, surprised he actually yelled, Shinji was looking at him in frustration, Akira whistled in surprise that Shinji yelled before looking at Ichigo

"Ichigo, I suggest shutting up, you shouldn't be talking about wasting time or running out of time when you don't even know how long the Hogyoku to awaken. Actually your the only one who doesn't know in this room" It took a second for Ichigo to realize what she just said

"What did you just say?" She nodded her head in the Vizards direction

"They know about the Hogyoku, you don't know much about anything, not about the Hogyoku or how to control your hollow, so like Shinji said, shut the hell up!" Ichigo didn't pay attention to that, he was still mulling over the fact that the Vizards know about the Hogyoku

"How do they know about the Hogyoku?" Shinji decided to speak up

"We know all about it, the Hogyoku, the Arrancars, even Aizen Sosuke, we've known about it for years, even Akira" Shock showed on his face at that statement, Ichigo looked at Akira with disbelief

"You knew about all of this, before we even went to Soul Society" Akira said nothing, Ichigo gritted his teeth at her silence

"Answ-" He was cut off as Akira suddenly appeared in front of him, she held up a finger to his forehead

"Details can wait for another time, Shinji apparently thought that you should take some time to get use to their style before showing you how to control your hollow, but I think its unnecessary, you've already accomplished so much in such a short time, its better if we just get right to it" A blue light started appearing on her finger

"Be ready, Ichigo" The next thing Ichigo saw was darkness, the last thing he heard was

"Better not back out..."

Ichigo was slung over Love's shoulder, Ichigo's eyes were open in his unconscious state, before Shinji closed them, he turned to look at Hachi

"Hachi, build a double barrier" Hachi nodded before clapping his hands together twice, an orange shield suddenly surrounded the warehouse before the color faded to where it could not be seen.

Akira slung her sword over her shoulder and was about to ask where their training grounds are, but the ground in front of them suddenly lifted up exposing a staircase, the whole group started walking downstairs, besides the sound of peoples feet, nobody said nothing, Akira glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye

_"Ichigo, your about to completely transform into a hollow. Don't waver, don't lose, don't get eaten. Consume it! If you lose, its all over..."'_

* * *

**(A/N: Remember I skip small, small not really important scenes. The scene I skipped was just her watching as they did the whole put a barrier and seal around Ichigo)**

A strong burst of wind came from Ichigo's body, everybody's eyes widened in surprise, but Akira's composure stayed the same, same as Shinji's, both internally thinking

"It's starting"

Ichigo began clawing the ground, his feet beginning to dig into the ground

"Say, shouldn't we hide his zanpakuto?" Mashiro asked

"There wouldn't be any point. That would just make him more frantic" Love answered

The stones holding Ichigo slowly began to rattle from the pressure before rapidly rattling

Ichigo finally lifted his head revealing the hollow mask covering half of his face, the pillars collapsed against one another before breaking apart, they slowly fell to the ground as Ichigos body got up. Lisa decided it was time to get up, but she was stopped by Akira walking in front of her with her zanpakuto in hand

"What are you doin?" Akira didn't glanced at her, instead ignored her

"Hachi open it, I'm going first" Hachi looked at Shinji, who just shrugged, Hachi waved his finger in a swirl motion, a door sized opening appeared on the barrier, before Akira went in, Shinji spoke

"Don't kill him" Akira merely glanced at him with a smirk before going in, the barrier closing behind her, she cracked her knuckles and then her neck

"Time to loosen up a bit" She watched as Ichi-, no his hollow grab Zangetsu, Akira pulled out her sword and pointed it at the hollow

"Yo, nice to meet you" The hollow got onto a crouching position while Zangetsu's bandages came off, before he launched straight at her, he swung his blade down

* * *

**Ep. 124 Collision! Black Bankai and the White Bankai**

Akira quickly discarded her yukata as it was now torn in various places, she looked back at the hollow who was running right at her, but it suddenly stopped. The hollow showed shock before suddenly a hole started to appear in its chest.

"Finally starting Ichigo...?"

* * *

Akira ducked as his sword went over her head, she counteracted by swiping his feet right off the ground, making him fall to the ground, she quickly got back up and brought her sword down, but the hollow quickly thrust his sword up, making her back up, the blade missing her face by a centimeter. She backed up a few feet, while the hollow got up growling at her, she smirked, she stabbed her sword into the ground and got into a fighting position, while making a "bring it", gesture with her hand, pretty much taunting him

He started charging, but before he swung, Kensei appeared right in front of her, elbowing him in the stomach, throwing him back

Kensei didn't glance at her as he threw her a watch

"Time's up. Switch." The barrier opened up behind her, Akira merely showed disappointment

"Tsk. Fine, ruin my fun" She pulled her sword out of the ground before walking out of the barrier, as Kensei pulled out a knife from his boot

* * *

Akira was rubbing her shoulder as she watched Kensei, she glanced at Shinji

"When's my next turn"

"There are 9 of us in all and we're rotating, so ten times 9 is 90 minutes"

"It isn't "9 times 10" baldy, if you exclude her its 80" Hiyori stated, Shinji looked the other way in annoyance

"Ten minutes times eight is 80 minutes then!"

Hachi started to sweat at Shinji stated how its going to work

_"My job is to set the barrier, but I'm still included in the..."_

"Idiot! Hachi still has to do the barrier, so its 70 minutes, do your math?" A tick mark appeared on his head

"Fine! Ten times seven is 70 minutes, happy now!"

* * *

Akira walked back down the stairs with the grocery bags she had earlier, while contemplating what to do with 70 minutes to spare, she remembered she left these upstairs

"What did you buy?" Akira looked up to see Shinji looking at her. Akira smiled and reached into her bag

"Since Ichigo is the only minor here, I can finally drink" She stated while holding up a bottle of tequila with a smile

"Your serious?"

"Shut up! Since I've met Ichigo I've always been around minors, so I had to hold back, somebody has to be a role model" She stated as she pulled out her kiseru and started lighting it, a sweatdrop appeared on Shinjis head

"And yet you smoked around them..."

Akira looks at the battle ahead of her with a concerned expression

_"The maximum amount of time he can take in this training to control his hollow is an hour. Meaning one of us isn't going to fight, if a seventh person goes...its over for him"_

* * *

**Omake: Ep 124**

Shinji just realized something as Akira starting drinking

"When you came back you were in you soul form?"

"Yeah, and?"

"How did you buy those drinks without being in your body?"

"Well...

Meanwhile back at the store

A few customers and the cashier were talking to the police, they were frantically telling him how some of the drinks suddenly just levitated and left the store, and how cash suddenly appeared on his desk

"...at least I paid"

* * *

**Ep. 125 Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!"**

_"Love went in after 60 minutes passed, including me 6 people have already went in, Hiyori hasn't went in, making her the person seventh person, if she goes in..." _Akira thought

She looks at Kensei

"Kensei!"

"Hm?" He turns his gaze from the watch to her

"Whats the longest time any of you have taken in your battles?"

"Hiyori was 69 minutes and 2 seconds"

"How many minutes have passed?" He looks back at the watch

"68 minutes and 44 seconds" Akira glances back at Ichigo

_"Ichigo don't fail..."_

* * *

Akira shielded her eyes from the dust, when she moved her hand, she saw the hollow still standing before realizing its just its shell as the pieces started to break away and behind it, was Ichigo standing with his mask on his face.

"Hachi..." Shinji said, his gaze not leaving Ichigo

"Yes" The barrier broke away with a snap of his fingers

Ichigo started to fall, but Akira quickly used shunpo to appear beside him and caught him, before he hit the ground

"Whoa there!"

Mashiro leaned on Hachi

"Do you suppose Barry is all right, Hachi?" Hachi merely shushed her

Shinji walked forward and stopped a few feet away from Akira and Ichigo

"How do you feel?" Ichigo said nothing for a few seconds before slowly looking up, a grin appeared on his face

"Not bad"

Shinji grinned as well

"I see"

* * *

**Ep. 126 Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the Parent-Child Quincys**

"This is the training to remain in hollow form for long periods of time!" Kensei stated, Akira glanced at Mashiro

"You did it to, didn't you?" Mashiro shook her head

"I didn't do that" Kensei was surprised by her response

"What? You liar.." Akira looked at Shinji

"Is that true" Shinji nodded

"Its true. Mashiro was able to maintain her hollow form for 15 hours from the beginning. She's the only one who didn't train to maintain her hollow transformation" Akira showed surprise and amazement

"Impressive, didn't think any of you would be able to maintain it for that long" Kensei glanced at her

"What about-" He didn't finish asking his question as Akira suddenly got up and faced the staircase, as did Hachi, Shinji looked at both of them with an uninterested face

"Whats wrong?"

"Somebody has passed through my barrier and entered the building" Hachi answered, shock passed through everybody's face

"Is it a shinigami?" Hachi

"No...the Hachigyo Sogai placed around here is a technique I created when I became a vizard. Its impossible to disperse it with shinigami kido" Kensei got up from his seated position

"Then who is it?! Is it a Vizard like us"

"I don't know. What's most confusing is that the intruder didn't destroy my barrier, but passed through it. I don't think even a Vizard could do that" Kensei expressed disbelief

"Then who in the world is the intruder?" Akira already knew who it was, she wasn't necessarily surprised that the said person found the place, but did wonder why the person came, everyone turned their gaze to the staircase.

"Its coming..."

The intruder made their way down the steps before suddenly stopping, Shinji didn't show it, but he was surprised to see Inoue Orihime standing on the stairs. A sweat drop appeared on Inoue's face as everyone was staring at her. She rubbed the back of her head

"Oh...umm...sorry. Where's the bathroom? Just kidding" Inoue chuckled nervously before noticing Akira staring at her, she waved her arm

"Ah! Kimura-san! This is where you've been?" Akira expression stayed cold

"What are you doing here?" She stated coldly, Inoue jumped at her tone

"I was looking for you and-" She was interrupted as someone was suddenly thrown against a rock near her, Hiyori's voice rang out

"What are you doing, Ichigo?!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" She said surprisingly as she realized it was Ichigo who was thrown against the rocks

Ichigo looked up in surprise

"Inoue?!"

* * *

Akira leaned against a one of the rocks as Inoue told them what Yamamoto told her, but neither her or Ichigo showed shock or surprise

"I see...so that's whats happening now" Ichigo noticed Inoue staring at him

"What is it?" She waved her hands

"N-Nothing...I was just thinking you and Akira aren't very surprised" Ichigo looked the other way with a thoughtful face

"I am surprise. But when I'm suddenly told about this Oken, the royal key, my mind cant keep up" Ichigo noticed her worried face, before smiling softly and getting up

"Don't look so worried, Inoue. It'll be alright. I'll stop Aizen" Inoue stared at him with amazement, Ichigo looked at his hand

"I can still get stronger..." He clenched his fist

"...I can sense it" He looked back at Inoue

"Thanks for informing me, Inoue" He started rolling his shoulder as he walked back to Hiyori

"All right! Let's begin training again, Hiyori!"

"Its Hiyori-san, baldy!" Inoue stared at Ichigo as he started talking to Hiyori and Shinji, she realized she was Ichigo truly was getting stronger, that the reason he wasn't surprised is because he knew that no matter what the enemies plans were, he will stop them. As she turned away and began to leave, she didn't notice Akira watching her leave

* * *

Ichigo let himself fall against the floor, he was exhausted, he was allowed a 20 minute break before starting up again, he glanced at Akira who was pulling something out of a bag

"I'm tired, but I cant let myself stop" He noticed she wasn't really paying attention to him

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he watched her pull out a carton of orange juice

"Making myself a drink" She said

"What kind of drink?" She pulled out a bottle next, the bottle reading Tequila

"A tequila mix" She stated nonchalant

"EHHH?"

"What?! Don't look at me like! I can finally drink without worrying about being around minors!" Ichigo still looked at her with disbelief

"Don't worry I wont get drunk" A cloud appeared over hear head

"Sadly I cant get drunk anymore, my tolerance is too high" A sweat drop appeared on Ichigo.

**(Added Scene)**

"Sometimes I don't like wearing this thing, it gets itchy" Akira complained as she scratched the choker on her neck,

"Then why do you wear it?" Akira stopped scratching

"Because I have to, its a limiter"

"Limiter?" Akira nodded, she put her hand against it

"Yeah, it seals up most of my power, its similar to Kenpachi's eye patch, only difference is that I can control how much is released and sealed" Ichigo remembered back in Soul Society on the Sokyoku hill, when Akira appeared her reiatsu suddenly sky rocketed

"Why do you wear exactly, can you not control it?" She shook her head

"I can, its just easier this way for me, plus makes my battles more enjoyable, fighting somebody on equal level, pretty much lets me make the fights last longer" Now that he thought about it, when he sees her fight she always seems to be holding back

**(Added Scene)**

"Ne, Akira..." Akira took a swig of her mixed tequila before answering

"Hmm?" Ichigo was looking at the ground as he spoke

"How do you deal with loss?" Akira looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean?" Ichigo continued

"When you lose at anything, how do you deal with it?" Akira lowered her cup and contemplated for a second

"Let's see...back then I had a hot-temper like yours whenever I would lose a spar" Ichigo looked at her curiously

"Spar? Was this when you were training" Akira nodded as she thought back to those times

_Flashback_

_A young Akira landed on the floor harshly_

_"Ow ow ow ow!" She sat up while rubbing her back, she looked at her opponent. Her opponent was male, he looked like he was in his early mid twenties._

_"You didn't have to hit me so hard!" He chuckled_

_"Remember during training, we cant go easy on each other no matter what, but because I'm so awesome and your still young I'm taking things easy with you" Akira felt a tick mark appear on her head_

_"I'm not that young, you know I'm older than I seem" He chuckled again. Akira looked like she was 12_

_"No your still young" Akira looked the other way annoyed_

_"Humph!" The man before her just laughed at her expression, before going up to her and ruffling up her hair_

_Flashback_

A soft smile appeared on her face, as that memory passed through her mind, before looking back at Ichigo

"But when it came down to an actual fight, when I lost I can honestly tell you I wasn't like you, I didn't get depressed." She looked at him from the corner of her eye and can see him look down slightly ashamed, but she could also see a slight blush of embarrassment. She continued on

"Instead I always thought of it as a lesson, if I didn't win its because I still need training. I swore I will keep training until I won" She started taking another gulp of her drink. Ichigo smiled softly as her response. He was grateful for Akira's help, since the day he met her, she's always offered her assistance, even though she was accused of crimes that he still had no idea what they were she still went to Soul Society to help him rescue Rukia, and now she's helping him with his new vizard powers.

"Thank you" Akira stopped drinking and looked at him confused

"Huh? What for?" Ichigo looked away a small blush appearing on his face

"For everything, when I first met you, I had my doubts about you, but after everything you've done, you've gained everyone's trust, including mine" Ichigo looked at her with a genuine smile, Akira scoffed

"You give your trust away so easily, you should always still have doubts. Just because somebody helps you on one occasion, doesn't mean they're trustworthy. For all you know they are using you for their own purposes" The smile stayed

"That may be true, but I know your our friend" Akira didn't smile back instead looked ahead.

* * *

**A/N: FYI, after figuring out which episodes I will use, the Arrancar Arc is going to be 6 chapters. So two more after this and its the Hueco Mundo Arc**

**A/N: Their will probably be, not necessarily fast, but not slow updates during this month or half of this month because I will be entering school next week on Wednesday, and since its the beginning of the year. Just giving a heads ups**


	12. The Arrancar Arc 5

**A/N: These are episodes 138-140, the next chapter is the last of the Arrancar Arc, next is the Hueco Mundo Arc, I don't know if I will have it as long as the Arrancar Arc, probably not, maybe 4 at most**

**A/N: FYI, I added a scene in the previous chapter, its around the ending**

**A/N: Just stating again, because Im starting school tomorrow, I don't know how slow my updates will be, I'll try to update this week and next, since its the beginning of the year and their is going to be schedule changes I wont be that busy for maybe the first two or 3 in a half weeks of august. We'll see.**

**Ep. 138-140 **

**Ep 138 Hueco Mundo moves again! Hitsugaya vs. Yammy**

Akira walked over to Shinji who appeared to be thinking

"Let me guess your thinking we need more time" He broke out of his thoughts and glanced at Akira who had her hands on her hips,

"The Hogyoku completely awakens at the end of December, we only have two months until then, Ichigo's progress is slow, we need to speed things up quickly" Akira looked at Ichigo who was still arguing with Lisa

"I see" Shinji glanced at her for a moment

"Does he know?" Akira turned her gaze from Ichigo to Shinji, he wasn't looking at her, but she can see that he his face and tone was serious

"Know about what?"

"Your past, how you already knew about Aizen, his plans or even how you know so much about controlling an inner hollow" Akira looked back to Ichigo

"No, he doesn't..." She glances at Shinji from the corner of her eye

"..and I rather keep it that way for now...unless you have a problem with that" Shinji said nothing, Akira continued

"You all owe me for helping you, so I expect none of you to say anything"

A sudden ringing broke the tension, Akira realized it was coming from her, she reached into her pockets and pulled out a cell phone

"Excuse me?" She flipped it open

"Hello, Hello?"

_"..." _

Akira listened to the person on the side speak, before answering

"Alright" She closed her phone before turning to look at Shinji

"I gotta run" She said nothing more and headed towards the stairs and a few seconds she was out of his line of sight

* * *

**Ep. 139 Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, the 11-second battle!" **

Urahara pointed his sword at Luppi

"Pleased to meet you" As he spoke he didn't notice Wonderweiss lunge at him from behind until the last second, but before he could react...

"Watch your back Urahara!" Akira suddenly came out of the bushes and kicked Wonderweiss across his face, sending him across field, Akira smacked Urahara upside the head

"Pay attention next time!" Urahara rubbed his head

"Sorry, sorry, he was fast"

"Tsk"

Wonderweiss appeared again, he jumped into the air

"Oh? There's someone pretty strange..." Wonderweiss moaned before lifting his hand, red sparks started to show, they both got prepared. He fired

The ground exploded

* * *

**Ep. 140 Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets!"**

Akira and Urahara managed to dodge it, Urahara stared at Wonderweiss whose hand still had red sparks around it

"That surprised me, what was that just now? I've never seen it before" He asked Akira, he kept his gaze on Wonderweiss, who was currently staring at his hand, Akira kept her gaze on him as well

"That was-" She quickly pulled out her sword to stop the incoming attack from behind

"You honestly think you can sneak up on me" She glared at her attacker

"Yammy was it?" Yammy grinned before his fist started charging up like Wonderweiss

"Do you know what this is called?" Akira was thrown down as he fired

"I'll tell you! That was called Bala! We solidify our Spiritual Pressure and hit the enemy with it! Its not as strong as our cero...buts twenty times faster!" He charged up another one before firing it down, Akira brought up her blade to stop the bala, the impact pushing her slightly down, she put more pressure onto her sword allowing her to make it go to the left, she landed on the ground

"Tsk" Yammy began repeatedly firing them, seeing the incoming attacks she brought up her sword

* * *

Yammy swung his arm back, but Urahara easily dodged it, Akira appeared right beside and delivered a kick to his side, Yammy clutched his side before spitting blood off to the side.

"Is this really all you got?" Akira taunted, Yammy growled

"You bitch!" He used sonido to appeared in front of her, Akira stood her ground, he swung back his fist, but Urahara appeared behind him, his sword right by his face, making Yammy stop,

"Nake, Benihime" Akira quickly got out of the way as a red bean enveloped Yammy, causing an explosion.

Urahara landed beside Akira

"He only relies on pure strength doesn't he?" Akira stated plainly, Urahara nodded

"It would seem so"

While Urahara and her were fighting Yammy she was also keeping track of Ichigo's reiatsu, she noticed during that at the beginning of the fight, his reiatsu boosted up, meaning he used his mask, but it suddenly lowered also meaning the mask has broken, now she's been sensing his in distress while getting weaker while Grimmjow's was starting to overpower his.

She glanced at Urahara

"Urahara! Do you mind taking care of this?" Urahara glanced at her with a "huh?" expression

"Why?" She turned around and looked at the direction Ichigo was in

"To save the dumbass" Urahara nodded in understanding

"Good luck!" Using shunpo she left the battlefield and headed towards Ichigo's location

* * *

Grimmjows hand suddenly broken out of the ice and grabbed Rukia's head

"Don't underestimate me, Shinigami. Did you think you could kill me by freezing me under a thin layer of ice?! Don't be foolish!" Rukias eyes showed a mixture of fear and shock.

More fear appeared as he began to charge a cero with the hand that held her head,

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, Grimmjow began to laugh as his cero was near completion, Rukia couldn't do anything she knew it was hopeless

"Hado #4 Byakurai" A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and went through Grimmjow's arm forcing him to release Grimmjow, Rukia was on all fours gasping for air.

If Grimmjow had his other arm he would be using it to clutch his wounded arm

"DAMN IT!" His arm was bleeding from the hole in his arm, it went all the way through. Somebody landed on the rooftop beside them

"Sheesh, do I have to keep coming to your aide" A familiar voice said, Grimmjow looked up angrily to see who did that, Ichigo looked up as well, to see Akira standing on the rooftop, with her sheathed sword held in one hand

"Honestly I would of come sooner, but I wanted to see if you can handle it, guess I was wrong"

"Akira..." Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow just glared at her with hate in his eyes.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" Akira scoffed,

"I'd like to see you try" Grimmjow growled, he reached out to the side and grabbed his sword, Ichigo grunted in pain as he roughly pulled out the sword, he launched himself at her.

Debris from ground and houses scattered as Grimmjow tried to land a hit on her, Akira slid back to the end of the roof, she glanced behind her, Grimmjow took that opportunity to strike her down

He swung his sword down, but instead of hitting her he destroyed a chunk off the roof of the house, Akira appeared right behind him

"Your making a mess" Grimmjow didn't have time to react, before she sent him flying into the ground, Grimmjow angrily got up. Akira went further up in the air, using the ground he launched himself up after her, he smirked

"Aizen told us to be cautious if we were to encounter you, but I don't see why, all you've been doing is dodging most of my attacks, you seem to be all bark and no bite" Akira swung her sword over her shoulder

"Says the who got injured a few minutes ago" He growled, Akira pulled out her sword

"But I'll show you why you need to be cautious" In 3 seconds she appeared right in front of him, she looked up at him with a cold glare, she swung her sword up from below, Grimmjow quickly brought up his sword to block it but the amount of force she put into it sent him into the air, he didn't have time to recover, she appeared on his side and landed a kick to abdomen, he couldn't even comprehend what was happening before she appeared above him she brought down her elbow on his back sending him straight into the ground, he landed a good 10 feet away from where Ichigo and Rukia currently were.

Ichigo witnessed the majority of it he was amazed

_"What incredible strength! She hit him as if it was nothing!" _Ichigo lifted himself off the ground as Akira made her way to the ground, she kept her eye where Grimmjow landed, the dust/smoke (A/N: Whichever one you want to say) finally settled showing Grimmjow on all fours, he bruises, scrapes and torn clothing, he was coughing and spitting blood onto the ground. Akira started walking towards him

"I'm surprised your still up, I'm pretty sure by now you have a few fractures and broken bones on you" He looked at Akira with a glare full of hate, his fist curled tightly onto the swords handle, he couldn't take it anymore, he immediately got up and charged at her

"Grind!" His blade immediately glowed blue, Akira stood her ground, but before Grimmjow can get any closer a hand appeared him and stopped him in his tracks, Akira showed nothing, but Ichigo and Rukia gasped when they saw who stopped him.

Grimmjow glared from the corner of his eye

"Ulquiorra" He said with hatred, Ulquiorras expression was blank and emotionless as always

"Our mission is complete. We're leaving" A Garganta opened above them, a Negacion engulfed them

* * *

**A/N: I skipped Ulquiorras scene**

Akira watched as they floated up, she can see Ulquiorra looking at Ichigo,

_"They completed their mission hmm, Aizen expect to see me soon"_ Before long they were inside and the Garganta closed. She turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia, Rukia was helping Ichigo stand, she expressed disappointment

"Tsk, couldn't even last that long"

* * *

**A/N: Ive decided that when I finally get to the main story it will be published as a different story because this is going to be more than 10 chapters so I will have the actual story published as a new story**


	13. The Hueco Mundo Arc 1

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long I have been preoccupied with school, before I started school, half of this was already complete, but I've only had little time to work on it, sorry. I'll try to do what I can to hurry this up, I already finished the first chapter of the main story, I worked on it whenever I had free time during class, so its ready to go I just have to wrap this up soon, profile shows how this going to go.**

**A/N: FYI I don't go into complete details about whats going on like describing what they are doing because if you have watched bleach then you already know what I'm talking about. Everybody should know who is who, so when I say an espadas name even though they weren't properly introduced till later its because everyone should know who they are so why bother, this is a recap arc after all. **

**A/N: I realized after looking over the previous chapter that it said the next chapter is the last Arrancar Arc, that was a mistake, Chapter 5 of the Arrancar Arc was the last one, this is the beginning of the Hueco Mundo Arc, I confused myself somehow.**

**A/N: Just want to remind you guys that remember I skip small scenes**

**Ep. 146 The Name's Nel! The Appearance of a Strange Arrancar**

They looked behind them as three hollows suddenly emerged from the sand, but what they were really shocked about was that in front of them they were chasing a little girl.

"A human?!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Could it be that there are others humans aside from us" They decided to save her, but Akira sat on the ground as she noticed something about the girls reiatsu

As the hollows continued running after her, one of them met Ichigo's wrapped up blade, before suddenly being thrown back, the hollows quickly noticed their brethren thrown back

"Brother!" Shadows loomed over the remaining hollows, they looked up to see Chad and Ishida aiming their weapons at them

"No!"

Akira sat back as she watched them harass the hollows

"It hurts! It hurts! The tip! The tip is poking me!" The little girl spoke up

"Stop! Stop that!" They stopped their actions and looked up at the little girl, who removed her hood, revealing a hollow mask

"What did we do to you? Stop picking on us!" Ichigo stared at the young hollow girl

"A hollow mask? You're a hollow?!"

* * *

"That's not what you would call siblings..." Ichigo muttered, but he regretted it as they suddenly stiffened

"Huh?" Their mood took a turn to panic

"Then...then what are we?!"

"We're not siblings?!" Akira quickly smacked Ichigo's head

"Idiot! You don't have to be related to be siblings" Akira walked up to the girl and bent down

"Don't worry, I understand that whole not related thing"

"You understand?" Ishida asked, Akira scoffed

"Of course, I've seen families act like siblings or parents even if they share no blood"

* * *

Ishida, Chad and Akira watched as Ichigo was forced to play eternal tag

"Kurosaki sure got his zanpakuto stolen easily" Akira nodded

"He sure did"

"Did he want to play a game of eternal pursuit?" Chad asked

"Hmmm?" Akira sensed something coming there way, she jumped into the air just as Bawabawa emerged from the sand, Ishida and Chad looked behind them just in time to avoid being squished by the hollow worm

Chad and Ishida were soon being chased by the hollow, just like Ichigo, they were now a part of the eternal pursuit game

"Why us, too?" Ishida asked

"That's what I want to know" Chad asked

Akira watched them play eternal pursuit from the sidelines, she sighed

"How did this happen?" She started digging through he pockets for something

"Ah!" She pulled out her hand to reveal an energy bar

"An energy bar!" She unwrapped it and started eating it as she watched Ichigo and everyone play the tag game

After a minute or so she finished it, she crumpled up the wrapper and threw it behind her as she watched the Arrancars collapase on one another like dominoes, seeing their game is over she made her way towards them

* * *

"Let's go, Rukia, Renji!" Rukia nodded

"You're right" Everyone then started back on their journey to Las Noches

"They left" Pesche said

"Is that all right?" Dondochakka said, Nel watched as the group, well more specifically Ichigo leave, she made up her mind

"Hey...wait a second, Itsugo!

Ichigo stopped in his tracks with a tick on his head

"I'm not 'Itsugo'!"

"Nel will guide you to Las Noches!" Nel declared

* * *

Everyone was riding on Bawabawa's back, Nel has made herself comfortable on Ichigo's, but she was glaring at Rukia was sitting behind Ichigo

"Why is she staring at me ?" Rukia pointed out, Ichigo looked at Nel

"Who knows?"

"What's your relationship with Itsugo?" Nel suspiciously asks

"Huh?" Rukia states unbelievably

"Popular with the ladies, eh?" Renji states with a smirk

"Shut up!" Ichigo then realized something

"Come to think of it, where'd you get that cloak? Did you pick up somewhere?" Rukia looks away and speaks shyly

"It was given to me. I was told that Hueco Mundo's deserts are rough

"By who?" A blush appears on her face as she hid her head more into her cloak

"Nii-sama..." Their jaws hit the floor at her answer, except for Akira who merely said with a smile

"Wasn't that nice of him" Ichigo pointed at them

"Does that mean that Byakuya sent you here" Ichigo asked

"Urahara-san opened the Garganta, but it was my Captain who got us into the Living World"

"My brother said he only received orders to retrieve us..." Rukia remembered Byakuya's words

_"I never received any orders concerning what to do with you after I brought you back. Do whatever you like"_

"He said" Ichigo smirked

"I see...Byakuya did that, huh? He's gotten rather good-natured" Rukia then remembered something else

"He also said that it must be unpleasant for Hueco Mundo to have that dingy boy wandering around"

Ichigo stiffened at that, in anger he punched the ground, but forgot that they were riding on Bawabawa's back, making Bawabawa squirm from the pain

"Kurosaki, don't do anything bothersome!" Ishida yelled

"That's right! Don't pick on Bawabawa! If you want to pick on someone, pick on Nel!" She added in

"Jeez!" Ichigo yelled out in frustration, of course Byakuya would make a comment like that, its so like him. Akira got thoughtful look on her face as she put her hand to her chin

"Come to think of it, I remember him making a similar comment like that, not that long ago" Ichigo looked at her

"What?! When?"

"Let's see, last time I was chatting with him, don't know how you were brought up, but I remember the words immature and brat"

"Wait you chat with Nii-sama?!" Rukia pointed her finger at Akira in disbelief

"Yeah"

"When?!"

"Where do you think I go? I go to Soul Society and hang out with Byakuya" Everyone's jaw hit the floor

"How is this hard to believe, I've known Byakuya since he was a teenager, before he became a stick in the mud" If it was possible their jaws went lower, Akira not paying attention to their reactions continued

"Most of the time I just lay on his couch while he's doing work, or we do calligraphy at his manor" Ichigo couldn't believe it, its just to hard to believe

"How does he tolerate you?" Akira scratched the back of her head as her mind wandered off to the first times she started visiting him, it was soon after rescuing Rukia

"Well actually he tried kicking me out the first few times, but then he finally gave up after realizing I'm not leaving" Everyone ignored their surroundings as they were trying to process that Akira and Byakuya are actually friends, that they didn't hear her mutter

"He was a lot more fun back then, he actually smiled back then"

* * *

**Extra Ep. 145 The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly**

"Guys..." They took their attention away from the tree and looked at what Akira was looking at

"This is..."

They all expressed shock as they saw a giant white castle

"A castle...a palace?" Akira was the only one to express confusion as she spoke

"That's Las Noches" Ichigo looked at her in disbelief

"That giant palace is Las Noches" Akira nodded but confusion was still on her face

"It looks different though, last time I saw the place it did not look like this"

"You've been here before?" Ishida asked suspiciously, Akira nodded

"Yeah, a few years ago, don't remember why though" Ishida continued to look at the castle

"I cant believe that was the place that arrancar was talking about" Everyone except Akira were still in disbelief at the size of the place

**Extra Ep. 142 Strict Order! The Forbidden Rescue of Orihime Inoue**

"Don't take this on by yourself. This is what friends are for" Chad stated, Ishida jumped down from the rock

"As this all very touching I suggest we get going" A voice interjected, they turned their heads to see Akira leaning against a rock, she was wearing a long sleeved collared black shirt, their was three buckled straps on each arm, one on the wrist, below the elbow and the last on the middle of her upper arm, the cuffs of the sleeve extending past her wrist. The shirt had a black belt going around her waist, as well as straps across her chest making an X. The back of her shirt though extended to her ankles, from her hips down, it was split into two **(A/N: If you need a better idea of it, look at the cape of Ichigo's bankai on the last anime episode, its split into three, its like that, but instead of three its two) **she wore a bit of a lighter shade of black ripped jeans, her jeans had a huge tears though as they did expose some areas of her legs, the boots she wore were knee high black boots, and as always she wore a fingerless glove on her left and the same studded choker on her neck, her zanpakuto was strapped to her side, ready to go.

She got off and started walking towards him, Ichigo was about to open his mouth, but she stopped him

"Don't even go there, I'm going and that's final" She walked up to him, to where her face was right in front of his

"Plus do you honestly think you have stand a chance of surviving there, you might of achieved a new ability, you couldn't defeat Grimmjow do don't think you will come out of this alive without any help. Because lets be honest out of this both of us who stands a better chance" Ichigo looked away for a second before looking back at her

"You might have a point, but I still wont endanger Ishida or Chad's life" Chad stepped forward

"Ichigo..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if their is errors, if their like big errors were you really cant understand whats going on, let me know, if its minor and you can still understand what I'm saying then I don't need to know. I'm not that concerned about errors in this then I will be in the main story**

**A/N: 2 more chapters**


	14. The Hueco Mundo Arc 2

**A/N: Heres the next chapter, alright so this is the middle chapter, which means the next one is the last Hueco Mundo Arc. After that its the Turn Back the Pendulum, it will only be 3 chapters, then its the Karakura Town Arc, not completely sure how long this will be, I said 3 but it might be shorter than that, the Lost Substitute Arc will be put as shorts, cuz like I stated before, they're small, small scenes, so I don't want to drag it even more then it already is.**

**A/N: Once again, I skip small scenes**

**Ep. 150 Oath! Back Here Alive Again**

"If its not Sekkiseki, then we can break in by force!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Both Renji and Ichigo grabbed their swords

"Let's go, Renji!"

"Don't boss me around me, idiot!". They were both about to charge up their reiatsu when Akira walked passed them and approached the door

"Akira, what are you doing?" She ignored them, she clenched her fist before lifting

"Wait-What are you-"

BOOM!

Her fist met the wall, their was silence before a cracks began to emerge from where her fist hit, it spread upward and to the side before a chunk of the wall came apart.

Everyone just stared at her, she brought her fist back, she clenched and unclenched it while looking at the wall, she looked back at everyone, who didn't know what to make of what just happened

"What?"

"You have a strong arm..." Ichigo muttered, Akira dusted off her hands before putting them to her waist

"Are we continuing or not?"

Ichigo shook out of it before asking

"Did you break through?" Akira looked at the entrance

"Yeah, the wind is going through"

They all peaked inside only to see darkness

"Wh-what are you doing?!" They turned around to see a nervous Nel pointing to the right

"The entrance is just a three day walk in that direction!"

"This isn't a friends house. We cant use the front door" Ichigo stated

"We don't have time to walk for three days either" Nel wanted to protest, but Ichigo spoke

"Nel...Thank you for taking us this far, but if you involve yourselves with us any more, you'll wind up being treated as traitors. So this is farewell."

"Later!" With that said, Ichigo ran into the tunnel, everyone followed after him. Nel watched as they soon were out of her sight, but watching as the darkness swallowed him, she didn't want him to go, she liked him, she made a decision

* * *

"It sure is dark in here" Ichigo complained

"For times like, just leave it to me!" Renji proudly said

"What is it? Can you do something about it?" They stopped in their tracks and watched Renji or where they think he was

"When tweaked a bit, kido can be used like this!"

He brought his hands side by side

"Shakkaho!" A red ball appeared in his hands, everyone looked at it with an unimpressed look, Renji continued to look at the energy he held in his hands, but the ball suddenly shrank

"Oh? That's a pretty small light. I didn't think that you were so well reserved" Ishida stated

"Fool! This happened because he tried to look cool by using Eishōhaki**(****1)** even though he's not good at it" Rukia said. A cloud appeared over Renji's head as they criticized him. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry about it! We can follow the brightness of your red hair. There's even a song about it. A reindeer with a bright red nose becomes useful to Santa..."

"Shut up!"

A brighter light lit up the tunnel, instead of red though it was blue, they turned their heads to see Akira staring at them with boredom, in her hand a bigger energy ball was in her hand

"Can we continue now?"

Renji curled up in a corner, and a sweat drop appeared on everyone's head

Akira now led the lead, as Renji walked in the back with the cloud over his head darker

* * *

Reiatsu came out of all the paths

"There are five paths" Chad stated

"We've got to check each one, starting from the ones on the ends!" Ishida stated

"No...Let's go down separate paths at the same time" They turned their heads to see Rukia staring at them with seriousness in her eyes, Ichigo didn't like the idea

"What are you saying?! We're talking about the Espada! It would be better if we move together!" Rukia said nothing, Ichigo continued

"If we become separated..." Renji got in front of Rukia

"Stop. It's insulting for a warrior to be concerned about another's life while in the battlefield" Ichigo stopped, Rukia sighed, she closed her eyes in frustration

"Ichigo...You say that because you are worried about me, but its not like you to say something like that. I told you that you don't need to worry about me" She looks back at Ichigo, his face shows distress while his eyes show concern for her safety

"I didn't come here so you would be worried about me!" Ichigo stared at her, he knew Rukia's strong, but he just cant help it, this is a whole new level, he saw the terror on her face after Grimmjow was so close to killing her, he didn't want to see that again, but he also knew how stubborn she was, he wouldn't be able to convince her out of this, so he sighed as a show of defeat

"All right. Let's go down separate paths" They all nodded, before Ishida suddenly pointed out something

"There's six of us and five paths one of us is going to have to go with someone" Ichigo looked around

"That's right, which one of us is going to go with who?" They all put a thinking face on, Akira looked at them

"None of us will have to go together" They looked at her

"I'll go my own way"

"What way" Akira pointed behind her

"Before we came this way, we were following another path, I'll follow that path" Ichigo was about to protest, but he was cut off

"Don't you even dare. Ichigo you and I both know which of us is the stronger one, besides I prefer going alone, it makes things easier for me." She waves her hand around

"Not to sound rude, but I hate being grouped with people. If I was stuck with one of you I would have to focus my attention on making sure none of you die, instead of focusing on my fights" She faces the way they came in

"Since that's out of the way, let's go" Before she set a foot forward, Renji stopped her

"Wait! Before we leave, lets chant a charm!" She turns around with disbelief

"Huh?!"

"A charm?" Ichigo curiously asks

"Yeah...Its a traditional Gotei 13 ritual of sorts, that's done before big battles. Its fallen out of use, there aren't many squads that do it now. But I figure its something to do at times like this" Renji holds out his hand

"Come on! Place your hands together" They all look at him, with a "really?" look

"Don't look so unenthusiastic! I don't really want to do it either!" Ichigo sighs before placing his hand on top of his, everybody following soon after, they look at Akira who hasn't put her hand, she just stares at them

"Really?" They raise an eyebrow, she sighs before walking over and placing her hand on top of hers, Renji begins the chant

_**"We**_**_ at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again"_**

Their hands break apart as they all turn around and head a different direction, their paths splitting, but knowing that their paths will reunite once again.

* * *

**Extras Ep. 152**

"This place goes on forever, I'm going to have to start breaking down walls if I have to, then again" She presses her hand against her choker and presses a button, she stops and claps her hands together, she stays silent for a few moments before kneeling down and pressing her hands against the ground. She reopens them

"There..." She continues on her run

**Extras Ep. 153 The Devilish Research! Szayel Aporro's Plan**

**A/N: By this episode she's already out of the underground tunnel and is in a hallway that's like everybody else's**

Blood spills on the walls of the hallway as Akira brought her sword down on a Arrancar. More Exequias's attack, Akira suddenly appeared on the other side of them, they turned around to attack but they fell as slashes appeared across their bodies and they collapsed onto the floor,

"Is this really all you got!" Akira yells into the halls

"Give me a really challenge! Aizen!"

* * *

Aizen watches the monitor as Akira easily took down the Exequia's, his eyes narrow

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**Terms**

******1. Eishōhaki** - A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the


	15. The Hueco Mundo Arc 3

**A/N: I know this would technically be the start of the Fake Karakura Town Arc, but at the same time, this is kind of the end of the Hueco Mundo Arc too. This is like the shortest chapter ever.**

**Ep. 215 Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami**

Akira got up from her spot, honestly she knew this is what Aizen wanted, to trap them here. Why else would getting into Hueco Mundo be so easy, she looked to her right, she can see the tower from here.

"No doubt, that's where everyone will be heading"

* * *

More of Rudobon's men appeared in front of Ichigo, he quickly took them down but didn't notice the others coming in from behind.

When Ichigo turned around he saw them gone and only one person standing behind him

"Akira!" She glanced behind her smiling, she turned around and swung her sword over her shoulder.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" She asked, before falling back and heading straight for the Exequias below. He smiled before continuing his way to the tower

Rudobon got up and noticed his men on the floor

"You fools. Letting a minor unexpected turn of events get the best of you" Rudobon looked up to see Ichigo getting closer to the tower. He quickly appeared behind him using Sonido, but before he can lay a hand on him

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

His arm was frozen in ice, he looked to his let including Ichigo. They both saw Rukia standing on an ice trail, zanpakuto in hand

"Rukia!" He smiled in joy, he was happy, he didn't think he would see her again.

* * *

Two more Exequias fell to the floor as their bodies met Akira's blade. Without looking she swung her blade behind her quickly taking down the one behind her. She looked around to see that she has killed a majority of them at most, their was only two of them left, the rest were either killed by her or were already dead. She looked up to see Rukia preparing who she assumes is the leader of these annoying pests.

The two remaining Exequias decided to take this chance to attack her as she gazed off somewhere else, but she vanished before they swung their swords, one of the Exequias was suddenly kicked off to the side, his body slammed against the wall, making a sickening crack noise, before the other had a chance to process what just occurred, his head was suddenly smashed against the ground, cracking his head.

With the last of them finished down here she jumped up to where Rukia was to find her fighting more of the Exequias, she grabbed a dead Exequia's sword.

Rukia blocked their attacks as best as she could, but when she backed up she tripped on one of the dead bodies leaving her wide open. The exequias swung down their swords, Rukia shielded herself, but all she heard was the sound of a blade running through flesh and the smell of blood, she opened her eyes to see both of the Exequias dead, a blade run through each of their heads, the blades retracted as their bodies fell against the floor.

Akira tossed the "borrowed" blade to the side, she extended her hand to Rukia

"You okay?" Rukia nodded before taking her hand and getting up

"Hmm"

They both faced Rudobon

* * *

**A/N: I use Crunchyroll or this other anime site to look up the lines, so some of them might be different from whatever site you use to watch the episodes. **

**A/N: Next chapter is the Turn Back the Pendulum Arc**


	16. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 1

**A/N: This is a short chapter as well**

**A/N: In the Pendulum arc, Akira is dressed in a plain black yukata, she has a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, with black pants on. Her sword is strapped to her left side.**

**Ep 208 Aizen and the Genius Boy**

"That damn were-cat!" Byakuya grumbled as he walked through the Seireitei while retying his hair. He gave his hair tie a final tug and was about to head back to the Kuchiki Manor, but a voice stopped him

"Let me guess, you played tag with Yoruichi?" Byakuya looked up to see a familiar face sitting on top of one of the walls, he smiled as he instantly recognized the person

"Akira-san!" Akira grinned before jumping down

* * *

"How long will you be staying in Soul Society?" Byakuya asked as he walked beside her, Akira put her hands in her pocket and leaned her head back

"Hmmm, don't know. I just came by to visit, see how things are going here?" She replied, she looked him over

"What have you been up to? Training as usual" Byakuya nodded proudly

"I'm the next head of the Kuchiki Family, I must live up to their expectations" He stated, Akira rolled her eyes

"I have a feeling that later in life your going to be stuck up..." She muttered.

During one of Akiras's visits to Soul Society a few years ago she met Kuchiki Ginrei and Kuchiki Sojun, after having a nice friendly chat with them, they invited her to come their manor, their she met Kuchiki Byakuya, of course he looked a bit younger back then but that's not the point. When she first met him, he had an anger temperament, well to not go into much detail he acted like a typical teenager. When she came to the manor she came just to bother him, every visit he was always training or working on some noble stuff.

**(A/N: When she first encountered Soul Society will be in another story, when more of her past is revealed)**

"Before the were-cat interrupted my training, Grandfather visited the manor, I was happy he came, we haven't talked in a while." Byakuya happily stated

"Are you going to visit the manor as well, we haven't chatted in so long as well" He asked her. She crossed her arms

"Hmmm, I guess I can"

"Maybe after tea, we can spare with each other" Byakuya suggested, Akira nodded

"Sure" He walked in front of her with determination

"I'm sure by now I'm close to your strength" Akira raised an eyebrow, she ruffled his hair as she walked past him

"Don't get cocky, you still cant be me in tag"

* * *

A maid poured more tea into Akira's cup, she was currently seated across from Ginrei, the only person missing was Byakuya. After Byakuya and his Grandfather caught up, he wanted to spare, but Ginrei wanted to talk with Akira for a little but, so Akira told him to go warm up.

"So what brings you here Kimura-san?" Ginrei asked, Akira shrugged

"Just came to see how things were going in Soul Society...but I will admit I also did come because I heard a rumor about a prodigy entering one of the squads, specifically Squad 5" Ginrei nodded

"Yes, I have heard about him, he graduated the Academy at a young age. Why you interested in that?" She shrugged

"Just wanted to see it for myself" Akira got up from her spot, she picked up her sword

"Thanks for the tea, Ginrei, but I can see your grandson is becoming impatient" Ginrei nodded, excusing her to leave, she stepped out to see Byakuya still warming up

"Alright Byakuya! Show me what you got!"

* * *

**A/N: Shocker right, Byakuya and Akira were friends in the past! :O _**


	17. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 2

**A/N: Alright so one more chapter and its the Fake Karakura Arc, either during or on the last chapter I will put what happens during the Lost Substitute Arc**

**Ep. 210 Hiyori Dies? The Beginning of Tragedy**

Akira stayed hidden in the tree branches as everyone confronted the hollowfied Kensei, Mashiro was subdued not that long ago. She watched as Lisa fell with Kensei about to finish her off, but she was saved by Rose. As Kensei was recovering from Rose's attack she hear them planning

"Hachi, cant you do something about this" Lisa asked

"I can. Its just..." He glanced at them worriedly

"He easily broke out of my chains. That means I need to use my highest-level techniques against him. And for me to do that..."

"He will need a clear shot, so you guys are going to have to keep him busy" They turned their heads to see Akira jump out of the trees, she looked at Hachi

"I'll help you with that bind"

"What are you doing here?" Shinji questioned

"I'm not a part of your squads, meaning the old mans orders don't apply to me" She happily said, she looked back at Kensei who was getting up

"Love, Lisa, Rose keep him busy" They brought up their swords

"Don't need to tell me!" They charged at Kensei.

Akira prepared to get the binding spell ready, but she noticed somebody's reiatsu fluctuate, she scanned everyone, but the reiatsu stopped when she scanned for it. She decided to ignore it for the moment and prepare the spell

Lisa jumped into the air and brought down her sword, but Kensei easily blocked it and threw her back, Love took that moment to strike his side. His sword didn't go through, but it did manage to throw him back. Leaving him open

"Now!" Lisa yelled

Simultaneously they extended their arms out before clasping them together, their fingers intertwined

"Bakudo 99 Kin!"

Black spiritual fabric appeared and quickly appeared and wrapped around Kensei's arms, they quickly brought him down. Iron shafts came next and held the fabric down, the fabric and the stones looked like a giant X.

"A level 90 Bakudo spell without the incantation. Not bad" He showed his famous smile

"It was a bit of a stretch" Hachi stated as he was trying to control his breathing, small beads of sweat rolled down his face. Akira however didn't have any

"This was nothing" Everyone gathered around Kensei, Akira stood back.

"What should we do? Cant you use some kind of kido and fix this?" Shinji asked Hachi

"The cause of this was unknown, so "some kind of kido" cant fix this" Their conversation was stopped as Hiyori began to cough

"Whats wrong, Hiyori, you okay? Hachi, take care of healing her for now"

"Shi..Shin..shinji" She weakly lifted her hand to grab his sleeve

"...let...go...of me!" A white gunk came out of her mouth, Akira's eyes widened in shock, she finally realized who that fluctuating reiatsu was coming from

"Shinji, Get away from her!" Before he could even register that, he was struck across the chest. Everyone looked in shock as a hollow mask formed on Hiyori's face, her roar sounded a mix between her voice and a hollows

"Hiyori!"

"What just happened?!" Everyone quickly ran to Hiyori, but the area was soon becoming consumed by darkness, Akira saw the darkness closing in, she knew what this was, she quickly got out of its distance, the others weren't so fortunate

* * *

When she backed up, she backed up into the bushes, she was about to get up from her crouching position, but she sensed somebody approaching, so she stayed put. Through the bushes she saw Aizen appear, she wasn't surprised. She can hear their conversation

"Please don't get angry with him, Captain Hirako?"

"Aizen...I knew it!"

* * *

"That's my zanpakuto's, Kyoka Suigetsu's, true ability. I refer to its ability...absolute hypnosis"

Akira silently huffed, Shinji's whole keeping Aizen close was smart, like the expression goes, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer", but Shinji didn't apparently get that expression. She knew Aizen used that ability of his against people in Soul Society, her hand touched her sword. Thanks to her zanpakuto she was able to figure out what his sword does, so she was never exposed to it. She saw the imposter that was following Shinji. The only time it was ever Aizen was when they met up with Urahara and his subordinates.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Shinji yelled into the sky as the hollowfication sped up. Akira stood put as she saw what was occurring before her. Even if she interfered it wouldn't matter, the masks would of formed on their faces no matter what. She would of went in right now to stop Aizen, but she sensed a familiar presence coming

* * *

**Extras Ep. 209**

Urahara and Aizen watched Shinji and Hiyori fight with each other, he turned his head to face him

"That's right, Captain Urahara, have you heard about it yet?" Urahara looked at him curiosity and confusion

"Heard about what?"

"About the unusual deaths in Rukongai" A voice interrupted, they looked ahead to see Akira walking towards them, Aizen's eye narrowed as he saw her approach, Shinji shoved Hiyori off of him and straightened himself out

"Akira-chan! What a pleasant surprise? We should-"

"Not interested" She blatantly said, she looked at Urahara, ignoring Shinji, who had his head down from being turned down

"Anyways their has been some unusual deaths in Rukongai"

"Unusual deaths?" Akira nodded

"Yeah, the people in Rukongai have been vanishing for the past month, so far no cause has been found"

"Vanishing? You mean no one can find them?"

"Ya dense, if that was the case, we would call it a disappearance, sides we wouldn't care if they just got up and left. That's their business. This is different, they're vanishing" Shinji answered

* * *

After the conversation concerning Rukongai, Urahara and Shinji walked off without even realizing they left everyone behind as they had a friendly chat, Hiyori followed after them intending to bother Shinji even more, Kurotsuchi left, he went back to the lab, leaving Aizen and Akira walking behind them

"What are you doing here?" Aizen questioned

"What do you think, see what you've been up to, you think I'm not aware" Aizen chuckled

"Did _he _send you here?" She ignored his question

"I know your the person responsible for the people vanishing in Rukongai"

"If you know, why don't you say anything?" Akira smiled

"I want to see how things will play out, plus this isn't any of my business. I'm not a part of Soul Society, I'm just a visitor and as a visitor I will watch the shows that play before me" Akira tones takes a cheery tone, Aizen smiles

"What makes you believe I wont say anything about the secrets you hold" Akira showed no reaction to his threat, instead she looked at him with a happy smile and same cheery tone

"Because if you do, I'll kill you. You cant prove any of my secrets, but I can prove yours..." She stopped walking, but Aizen didn't notice as she continued speaking

"...like a certain object you've been working on" Aizen stopped in his tracks, he finally noticed that she stopped walking, but when he looked behind him, she was gone

Her voice rang out though as if she was beside him

"Remember Aizen...the shadows will always be watching..." Her voice vanished, Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Oi! Sosuke! Hurry up!" Aizen looked back at his captain who waving at him, he put on a fake smile

"Yes, Captain"

**Extras Ep. 210**

"The cause is unknown" Akira's eye narrowed, she had a feeling she knew who was behind it, Yamamoto continued

"We've entered a worst-case scenario. Up until today, these strange events occurred only in Rukongai. Up until today these strange incidents have only occurred in Rukongai. But now we must solve this matter in order to protect our honor as the Gotei 13" He banged his cane against the floor

"In response, I shall select five captains to investigate the area of this incident!"

* * *

"Oi, old man, how about I go with them?" Akira asked,

"No, this is a Gotei 13 issue and as an outside I cannot permit you to be be involved, as such Otoribashi Rojuro, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushoda Hachigen and Yadomaru Lisa, you are now part of a special squad tasked with discovering the cause of the vanishing souls!" They nodded before vanishing

"Everyone's dismissed" Everyone including Akira began walking out of the building, Akira looked behind her to see Kyoraku conversing with Urahara

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter is the last one then its the Fake Karakura Arc. BTW the only reason I'm able to update so quickly at the moment is because if you haven't noticed so far the chapters have been short, like they don't even get near 2,000 words. So yeah, that's the reason I've been able to update fast. Its not that I have necessarily have spare time, like on average these take me 30 to 45 minutes to complete without interruptions**

**A/N: This one however was longer than the ones recent**


	18. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc 3

**A/N: I have 5 favorites which is a surprise to me. I know I stated that I don't any flaming, but you guys are welcomed to review, like if you have questions just ask, never said you couldn't, the only things I said concerning reviews is that I don't want any flames and that I dont expect you guys guys review this. Never said you cant.**

**A/N: So this is the last Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, next chapter is the Fake Karakura Arc. Oooooohhhh getting closer to the main story. After this four more chapters, and they should be pretty short so it shouldn't take me long to finish them**

**Ep. 212 Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara**

"How may I help you, Captain Urahara, Captain Tsukabishi?"

Akira still in a crouch position, got up a little,

"And this is where I make my leave" She took one last glance at Aizen before leaving

* * *

"We'll find a way to reverse hollowfication" Urahara stated with determination,

"I'll help with that" Urahara looked up to see Akira sitting on one of the rocks, Urahara glared

"Where did you go? Why didn't you help?! You were a witness to this!" He demanded angrily, Akira merely said nothing, she jumped down from the rocks and walked up to the Vizards. Yoruichi spoke up

"She already informed me of the situation" Urahara's glare didn't loosen up, Akira's silence finally broke

"Urahara, I cant explain my actions to you, cant saying anything, but I will help them overcome this"

"Help them? How?" Akira glanced at Urahara with a smirk

* * *

"I'm going to teach you how to control it" Akira stated. Shinji and the group just stared at her.

They woke up not long after Urahara finished the Gigai, Urahara explained everything, how he saved them, his arrest and their sentences to death. After some arguments about how their innocent, etc, they all calmed down and try to comprehend everything that has happened. Urahara explained what he was planning on doing with the Gigai's he created.

"Teach us? How do you know?" Shinji questioned

"We can talk about that some other time. You can either listen to me or get your soul devoured by your hollows. Your choice" They all glanced at each other, nobody said anything, not even Hiyori which was a surprise. Shinji answered for the group

"Alright, show us" Akira nodded. She looked back at Urahara

"If your going to be escaping to the Living World, I'll help you with that as well"

"Wont you be considered a traitor as well" Urahara questioned, Akira shrugged

"I cant really be considered a traitor, I don't work for them, at most I'll be put under suspicion or just a criminal. Besides you need my help, trying to sneak 8 people out, including yourselves while also trying to sneak out Gigai's is going to be tough. I'll get their attention and take out most of the security as you make your way to the Senkaimon"

Shinji's group got to their feet, taking that as a "I'm ready" sign, she nodded

"Lets get going"

* * *

Just as planned thanks to Yoruichi and Akira, they managed to get to the Senkaimon, Urahara was the last to go in, but before he stepped in he looked back at Akira

"You still haven't explained yourself" Akira waved him off

"Instead of questioning you should get going, who knows how long Yoruichi will be able to keep their attention" Akira turned around and began to walk away. Urahara took a step forward, but thought of one more thing to say

"This whole situation made me rethink about you" Akira stopped

"Rethink about what exactly" Urahara's eyes narrowed

"Who exactly are you?" She glanced behind her and smiled

"That's a story for another time" She vanished. Urahara sensed shinigami approaching soon, and wasted no time going inside the gate

* * *

Akira walked around the streets of the Seireitei, just for the heck of it. Yoruichi has already gone into hiding and is going to be leaving Soul Society soon.

"Halt!" She stopped in her tracks, shinigami surrounded her, they all had their swords out, one of them stepped up

"Kimura Akira, under suspicion of helping the 10 traitors, you are to be taken to Central 46 for questioning and possibly punishment" Akira chuckled

"Your kidding right? You think you can take me?" She vanished before their eyes, all the shinigami only saw a blur before meeting darkness.

She wiped her hands together as if she was cleaning off dust, she looked at the unconscious bodies

"Well that's just gonna add more to my crimes" She sensed more reiatsu approaching

"Guess its time for me to leave" She jumped onto one of the walls and looked around the area

"Wont be seeing this place for a while"

* * *

**A/N: This chapters shows what two of the crimes Akira was accused o, she was accused of aiding Urahara and the others of escaping and withholding information of where they were located and also for resisting arrest and assaulting Shinigami. Theirs another thing but it wont be revealed until like after I'm done with my stories and get to the Thousand Year War Arc.**

**A/N: Theirs also more reasons why Urahara begins to question her, but I wont reveal that until my story begins.**


	19. The Fake Karakura Town Arc 1

**A/N: Besides this chapter, their is three chapters left. The middle chapter and the ending chapter are left of the Karakura Town Arc, after that, it is the final chapter which is when Akira and Ichigo see each other again. This chapter and the rest of the chapters follow the manga**

**A/N: Added two more eps because if I didn't this would of been really, really short**

**A/N: The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc scenes are going to be put as extras on the last chapter of the Fake Karakura Arc. **

**Ep. 268 Hatred and Jealousy, Orihime's Dilemma**

Rukia yelled out as she brought her sword down on another Exequias, another came from behind, but Akira immediately took it down. More Exequias members were still left. Akira and Rukia backed up into each other, Akira did a quick a take of their surroundings, she began focusing her reiatsu into her hand

"Rukia get down!" Rukia immediately complied as she raised up her hand and released the reiatsu she gathered up. Her reiatsu blasted outward like a shockwave, throwing the Exequias back, giving Akira the time to finish the remaining off.

Rukia looked back at Rudobon, who was suspended up in the air by roots, they wrapped around his right side, with branches sticking out, skulls hung from the ends. He held a lightning bolt shaped stick in his hand. He began chuckling

"Whats wrong?" They say nothing

"Think its over?" His reiatsu started to surround him once again as more roots appeared, they wrapped around his left side, more branches came out. Exequias members surrounded them once again, Akira looked around in annoyance, Rukia looked around concerned about this never ending.

"This is getting annoying"

Rudobon noticed something different above them

"Something's changed at Ulquiorras location. Its..."

Rukia and Akira noticed it as well, Rukia glanced up

"Another massive reiatsu appeared where Ichigo is. What now?" Akira already recognized, she huffed silently

"Tsk, what a pest" She thought

* * *

**Ep. 269 Ichigo and Uryū, Bonded Back to Back**

Rukia panted as she froze another Exequias, the numbers kept increasing so she had to resort to releasing her Shikai, she heard Rudobon chuckle

"Do you tremble from my Arbol's god like powers?"

More Exequias began to form from the skulls on the branches

"My ability, Calaveras, allows me to create an infinite number of loyal fighters" Exequias once fully formed they charged at Rukia, but they were taken down before they got any closer. Akira got in front of Rukia. Rudobon huffed

"I was unable to become an Espada even after Aizen-sama bestowed me these powers. You ruffians display a new height of stupidity for challenging the almighty Espada" Akira glanced behind her to see Rukia still breathing heavily, every time we finished off a group of Exequias he would just create more, Rukia was starting to get exhausted from it

"You will die here, Shinigami's" Akira smirked

"Bring it"

* * *

Their was Exequias on the ground, but now their double the more surrounding them again, Rudobon chuckled again, Akira was beginning to get annoyed with him, his little smug attitude is pissing her off

"Most impressive. You still have the will to fight after having defeated so many foes. You have infinite aptitude as Shinigami's. But you fight a battle with no end. I can provide an infinite number of enemies for you to fight" Akira spit on the ground

"I can see why you wouldn't be able to join the Espada's ranks" She bluntly stated

"What?" He replied a little annoyed

"Basically all you do is send people to do your job, what would you do if that ability of yours was somehow stopped, you would be forced to fight on your own, but do you have what it takes to fight your own battles. Now that I think about it your sent to pick up the trash, probably sent out whenever a arrancar has lost but is still alive" Akira was taunting to him now

"I know technically I'm calling ourselves trash, but I'm just saying the truth about your job. Your useless without that power" Rudobon had it, he lashed out his weapon

"Shut up! Kill them!" He ordered, the Exequias obeyed and charged straight at Rukia and Akira. Without glancing at Rukia

"Get ready, Rukia!" Akira told her, Rukia brought up her sword and nodded. Both were prepared for the incoming attack

* * *

**Ep. 272 Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra, Conclusion!"**

Rudobon clutched his shoulder, his branches were frozen, as well as parts of his body, he glared at the woman in front of him

"Damn you..." Rukia merely had her Kuchiki mask on

"If your power is to bear soldiers like a fruit, then the matter is simple. I should freeze each and one of your fruit-bearing limbs. It is a self-evident truth that frozen limbs bear no fruit. You should of never displayed that power"

The ice began spreading throughout his body, Akira stabbed her sword into the ground and leaned against it

"Like I said, your useless without that ability of yours" Rudobon growled, Akira smirked, she got off her sword and walked up to him as the ice has already covered halfway up his chest.

"You really ar-" Akira stopped and immediately backed up as a giant figure broke through the floor and punched Rudobon in the head, shattering half of his mask, his body was lost in the rubble. Akira grabbed her sword when she backed up and landed beside Rukia.

"Wha-?" Rukia was shocked and surprised at what just occurred. As the one who broke through was Yammy. He jumped onto the sands of Hueco Mundo where Renji and Chad were

"What the hell?!" Renji was surprised as Yammy came out of nowhere

* * *

**A/N: I skipped Renji's and Chad's little dialogue**

"Damn him! I'm gonna mangle that four-eyed twink! I'm gonna make him pay! He's gonna die!" Yammy yelled into the sky, his red reiatsu that surrounded him suddenly sky rocketed into the sky.

Rukia jumped down from above, Akira followed after, but as she was coming down she noticed something red in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see a the red dot get bigger before it shot down from the roof of Hueco Mundo

"A cero?!"

The blast of the cero was a far distance, but even from their point of view they can tell the blast was huge it even blew a strong gust of wind towards them, Renji shielded his arms

"What the hell?!"

"It came from above the roof!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone stared at the red beam, but Rukia couldn't believe the reiatsu she sensed from it

"Is this reiatsu...Ichigo's?"

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is only going to be two chapters and they will be short, shorter then this one**


	20. The Fake Karakura Town Arc 2

**A/N: Here is the middle chapter. The next chapter should be up by today later or tomorrow, I almost have it finished. Anybody happy that this Recap Arc is almost over? This one was three episodes as well. Episode 306 was originally suppose to be in the last chapter, but I decided to add it to this one like at the last minute.**

**A/N: This was rushed, so when I come back, I'm going to edit/fix and add a few more thing. I'll let you guys know when it is**

**A/N: Its been edited 5:30 pm**

**Ep. 273 Fury of the Shark! Harribel's Release**

**A/N: I skipped their small dialogue about Yammy and him releasing his zanpakuto**

"Impossible..." Rukia was shocked an Arrancar can even get that big, Akira narrowed her eyes, she had a suspicion that Yammy wasn't as weak as his number stated, she always sensed something off about his reiatsu.

"What the hell? What just happened" Renji said. They stared at the zero on Yammy's shoulder

"Did someone tell you guys that the ten Espada run from one through ten?"

"What?"

"The Espada's rankings go from zero to nine. I'm the only Espada that can change his number by conserving power before using my sword release"

He brought up his hand

"I am Espada No. 0 Yammy Llargo!" He brought it down

* * *

**Ep. 286 Ichigo's Return! Protect Karakura Town**

Back inside Las Noches

Renji was lying unconscious on a pile of rubble, Chad was unconscious on the floor. Somebody breathing heavily can be heard, Yammy chuckled as he looked at the person standing below him.

"So its down to you! I'm going to have pleasure in killing you, pay back for all the blows you gave me in Soul Society" He yelled out

Akira was breathing heavily, she had bruises on her arm, and their was some blood coming from her head, she had Rukia under her arm. Rukia groaned, she lifted her head to see she was being carried by Akira

"Akira, what are you doing?" Akira kept her eye on Yammy

"What does it look like trying to keep you safe. I've managed to direct his attention from Renji and Chad, but I've had to take all the blows for them and you" Akira spit blood onto the ground. Yammy grinned, he brought up his fist again. Akira jumped out of the way as he brought it down.

Akira was getting frustrated, she couldn't really counter back, she wasn't lying when she said she had to take most of the blows for everyone and because of the limiter on her choker she cant release anymore reiatsu.

Akira dodged another attack, but Yammy already had his other hand coming her way, knowing she wont be able to block it, she threw Rukia out of the way, just in time as she was sent flying, she landed on some debris.

"Akira!" Rukia cried out.

"That takes care of her" Rukia couldn't move in time, as Yammy grabbed her from the ground

"Now its your turn!" He brought up his arm and swung it down

"Die!" He swung Rukia towards the ground, Rukia gritted her teeth, the pressure was too great, the minute she lands it will be an instant death

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna show ichigo's whole scene, but I wanted to upload this before I headed to class**

Akira groaned as she picked herself up

"Oww, that hurt" She got out of the debris, she looked ahead to see Ichigo standing on top of a building, Rukia was behind him, probably saved her. Ichigo was facing Yammy. Akira got back on her feet and went to them

She appeared behind Rukia and Ichigo, Ichigo glanced behind him to see her kneeling on the ground, she was clutching her arm

"What happened to you?" He asked, but she heard a bit of a mocking tone in it. Akira spit blood

"I told you, I hate protecting people" She looked him over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ichigo ignored the question, helooked back at Yammy who was charging at them now.

"You can rest, I'll finish this, and we can all go home" He charged at Yammy, leaving Rukia and Akira questioning what happened up there.

* * *

Akira noticed a sudden change Ichigo's reiatsu when he put on the mask, something seemed different about it.

"What happened up there?" She muttered

While she was fighting down here, she kept her eye on Ichigo's reiatsu, she felt it when his reiatsu took a darker tone to it. When Vizards put on their masks, their reiatsu will be like a hollows, but at a point Ichigo's wasn't like that, his reiatsu seemed more like an Arrancar's then a shinigami, their was more hollow then shinigami.

* * *

Akira stood up at the arrival of Byakuya and Kenpachi

"Byakuya, Kenpachi..." Rukia was surprised as well of their arrival

"Nii-sama, Captain Zaraki!" Akira went up to Rukia, she grabbed her arm and slung it over her shoulder

"Thank you" Rukia said, Akira just smiled. Putting most of her strength into her legs, she jumped from the building and landed a feet away from where Byakuya was standing. She walked up to him

"Yo Byakuya, how've you been?" Akira happily said, Byakuya didn't even glance at her, a throb mark appeared on her head

"Stop ignoring you ass..." He glanced at her for a second before looking back at Yammy and Kenpachi fighting.

"First time I see you that hurt" Another tick was added

"Shut up! You try protecting three people from a Giant!" She yelled at him, Byakuya ignored her whine

"Heal Rukia" Akira annoyance disappeared, she let Rukia rest on the ground, and looked back at him

"Don't worry, someone is already on their way"

* * *

"You duty is to protect that town" Ichigo stayed silent, Byakuya finally glanced at him

"Go. You are Karakura Towns...Substitute Shinigami" Akira got off from the floor, she walked up to Ichigo

"Don't worry Ichigo, we can take care of things here. Go protect your town" She had a soft smile on her face

Ichigo stared at both Byakuya and Ichigo, he finally opened his mouth

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Ep. 306 For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu**

Its already been a while since her last injury give or take 5 hours, most of her injuries have been healed by now, she still has some bruises, but they will disappear soon, but she was looking at her left hand.

When she was trying to save Renji and Chad, Yammy managed to land a good one on her, the hit fractured most of the bones in her hand, she only healed some of her injuries not all, but what she was annoyed with is the fact that her wrist, which should have bones fractured is already almost healed, even with kido a damage like this shouldn't be that easy to heal. But she can feel it, feeling is coming back in her hand, and if she had x-ray vision she's pretty sure she would see half of the bones repaired.

"Its getting faster..." She muttered.

Akira lifted herself from the ground

"I'm going" Isane and Rukia turned their heads to already see Akira heading towards Mayuri

"Where are you going?!", Akira kept walking

"To Soul Society, I have a feeling the fight will be take there "

"Your not fully healed!" Protested Rukia,

"I'm a fast healer, don't worry about it" She glanced up at Kurotsuchi who was still above the pillar

"Mayuri, open it back"

"Why should I?" He sneered, Akira didn't really feel like dealing with this right now

"I don't feel like dealing with this right now. If you don't open it I'm either going to force you or I'll do it myself" Akira kept a glare on her face. Mayuri didn't want to admit, but the way she was glaring at him, it wasn't like Captain Kuchiki's glare, it gave off such a cold expression. He hesitated for a minute before yelling at Nemu

"Nemu! Prepare the Garganta"

* * *

Akira continued running through the Garganta, she sighed in relief in her mind as the exit finally came into her viewing, the next thing she knew she was on the streets of Karakura, she did a quick scan before realizing that Aizen is nearby. She immediately started running to his location and judging by the destruction she hears she must be nearby.

When she ran around the corner somebody was standing in the middle of the streets. She halted in her run, a small gasp escaped her mouth

"Wha-?" She didn't get to finish as the unknown person suddenly lunged at her

**A/N: If I were to do every single episode, this would of been her last appearance until ep 310, what happened after this wont be revealed until later, later.**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the last of the Fake Karakura Town Arc**


	21. The Fake Karakura Town Arc 3

**A/N: Final chapter of the Karakura Town Arc, I'm sure you guys noticed that I had more than one episode in the chapter, its because the scenes were really short, like I know some of the chapters in this story are short, but I do have a limit on how short I don't want them to be.**

**A/N: FYI I added the rest of the extras in the next chapter. While I was typing this I changed a few things. These are just scenes were she is mentioned and makes a small cameo. The scenes in the next chapter are actually scenes that are leading up to the main story**

**A/N: The previous chapter was edited**

**Ep. 310 Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle**

"Kurosaki-kun..?" Ichigo looked behind him

He saw Renji, Ishida, Akira, Chad and Inoue standing before him, although three of them had injuries they were still alive

"Inoue...Ishida...Rukia...Akira...Chad...Renji...W hat's up with you guys?" He got up from his spot

"Is it okay for you guys to be up already?"

"Don't put me in the same league as you" Ishida said with a smile. Akira crossed her arms

"It takes a lot more then that to actually keep me down" Rukia took a few steps forward

"What about you? What was that?" Rukia stopped her questioning as she heard Inoue sobbing

"It is you...It is you after all. Your hair is long, so I thought maybe it wasn't you" Inoue began rubbing her eyes as tears began to fall, Ichigo gave her a comforting smile

"Whats with that look, Inoue? I guess my hair is a mess..." Ichigo suddenly collapsed, shocking everyone

"Ichigo!"

"Ichigo!"

"What happened?!"

"Kurosaki!"

Everyone ran to his aid, except Inoue who couldn't comprehend what just happened

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo was shaking, all he felt was pain throughout his body

"AAAHHHHH!"

Inoue just stood still as he screamed, everyone even Urahara was trying to help Ichigo, all of their attention was focused on Ichigo, that they didn't notice that besides Inoue, she wasn't the only person who didn't move from her spot.

Akira stood where she was and watched as everyone tried to aid Ichigo, except she wasn't moving because she was shocked, no she was standing their willingly. Her expression only had a stoic facial expression

* * *

After Ichigo stopped screaming, he fell unconscious, so far he hasn't woken up. They took him to the 4th division, while they were their, Urahara explained to them what happened. He told them the sacrifice Ichigo had to do to defeat Aizen.

"So what now?" Rukia asked. Urahara was about to answer, but a sudden beep interrupted him, they turned their gaze to Akira who was digging in her pocket, she pulled out a phone

She flipped it open to see what is was, a surprised expression appeared on her face briefly before it quickly vanished, she looked up to see everyone looking at her.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this" She exited the room and walked a few feet away before picking up with a serious professional tone

"Yes"

* * *

"While his body is trying to adjust, Kurosaki-san will remain in a coma for about a month at most, we will have to move him to his home soon, the strong reiatsu in this area isn't something his body will be able to handle"

As Urahara was explaining..

Akira was finishing up her conversation

"Yes, in a matter of time he will no longer any powers. What next?" She listened as the person on the other side of the phone replied

_"..."_

"Alright" Akira replied.

_"..."_

"Yes. Soul Society is still looking for a way to lure out a certain man, I am certain they will be expecting this man to approach Ichigo. The boy has a way of attracting unwanted attention"

_"..."_

"No, he will just be the reason he gets them back..." Akira smirks as she continues

"Soul Society will always use whoever they can for their own uses, they wont let a person like Ichigo leave their world that easily" She heard the person on the other side chuckle

_"..."_

"Understood." She nodded

_"..."_

"Understood" She shut her phone as the conversation ended, and put her phone back in her pocket. She reached into her pocket again to pull out her pipe, but it wasn't there. She remembered she left it back home, she didn't want to take the risk of damaging it while she was in Hueco Mundo. She decided to head back into the room.

When she slid open the door all their eyes were on her

"What?"

"Who could you have been possibly talking to?" Akira closed the door

"I do have a life you know, you know like a job, acquaintances. Anyways its my job, I've been absent for a while, they were just calling to see when I was coming back"

"How do you have a connection in Soul Society?" Urahara asked

"Had it developed a few years back, so I can still have a connection to the Living World"

_"The topic of Ichigo was suddenly shifted to my life..." _Akira muttered in her head

"What do you do?" Akira began rubbing her head

"I work for a company, that's all I'm saying" She looked at Ichigo was laying on the bed

"So, you were saying..."

* * *

**Extras: Ep. 343 3rd Year High School Student! Dressed Up, and a New Chapter Begins!"**

**A/N: Since I'm following the manga for the Karakura Town Arc, the Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc never happened**

"I haven't heard from Soul Society since that day, I haven't seen or heard from Akira either" He thought back to that day

_Flashback_

_Its been a day since Rukia has left, and his powers have vanished. He was trying to get use to the fact that he will no longer be going after hollows at night_

_"Onii-chan! Can you go to the grocery store?" Yuzu called out, _

_"Sure!" He yelled back_

_Ichigo closed the gate behind him and started walking to the store, he noticed somebody leaning against the wall up ahead, as he got closer he realized it was Akira. She got off the wall as Ichigo got closer_

_"What are you doing here?" She got a serious look on her face, giving him the feeling that this isn't going to be a pleasant conversation_

_"Ichigo...I've come to say goodbye" _

_"Goodbye? Your leaving?" She nodded_

_"Yeah, I don't have any reason to stick around anymore" _

_"Reason, why do you need a reason to stay?" Ichigo questioned, she sighed_

_"I stayed to help you guys out remember, but you no longer have your powers meaning you wont attract attention, Aizen is locked away and Soul Society is in peace, theirs no threats, its time for me to move on" _

_Ichigo didn't know what to say, he was holding it in, but he felt insulted, he thought she stayed because she wanted to not because she had a reason, but he kind of understood, their was no threat here, the only things they're going to have to deal with was just the occasional hollow and Chad and Ishida can take care of that, and knowing her she will get bored of just hunting hollows._

_"I see..." Akira held her hand out, Ichigo looked at it for a second before clasping and shaking hands with her_

_"Its been a pleasure fighting with you Ichigo" She smiled at him, he returned_

_"Same here" They let go of each others hands_

_"Don't worry Ichigo, we'll meet again" Ichigo nodded, Akira turned around and waved to him and she walked away_

_"See ya later"_

_Flashback_

"Its been 17 months and I haven't heard from her

* * *

**Ep. 344 A Dispute in School?! Ichigo and Uryū, Fight Together!"**

**Tokyo, Japan**

A young woman was walking through the streets of Tokyo, she had a kiseru in her hand, she was currently leaning against the wall in an alleyway, she stood where the shadows and light met. She blew out some smoke, their a small growl that came from the shadows, but she made no reaction to it

"So what do you got to tell me?" She asked casually

"..." She listened she put the pipe in her mouth

**A/N: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT ENCOURAGE SMOKING, I CANT EVEN STAND THE SMELL OF IT. ONLY REASON I HAVE HER DOING IT IS BECAUSE I LIKE THE PIPE, PLUS IN THIS WORLD SHE IS IMMUNE TO ANYTHING ILLNESS, DRUGS AND ALCOHOL, THE REASON WHY WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN ONE OF MY MAIN STORIES.**

She was about to take in another breath, when one of the things being said to her caught her attention

"Is that right?" She took in a breath and blew a circle of smoke into the night sky, she got off the wall and walked out of the alley

"Thanks for the info" As she walked away, for a brief moment it looked like the shadows retracted deeper into the alley


	22. Reunion! The Final Chapter

**A/N: WOOOHOOOO Last chapter of Recap Arc. Its been fun and I know the people who have been following this are probably happy that this is over. Before you guys read, let me express my gratitude for following my story it means a lot. Since you guys have been following it and hopefully reading it, you guys will have a better understanding of the story then others will until they read Recap Arc (Something I highly recommend reading before reading the main story) **

**Thank you so much**

**Adamk15 - My first follower and reviewer. Thank you!**

**Haruhi330**

**Naomi Shihoin**

**rnn21**

**yellowsubmarinee**

**Thank you!**

**azuresilver - Thank you for at least adding it to your favorites**

**So enough of me talking and read the last chapter and read the main story. The main story is under the name Questioned Trust if you have me on your author alert then you guys will get the email that it has been uploaded, but if you don't, I will upload it in a few minutes, I just want to give newcomers a chance to read what they can and let you guys read the last chapter before reading the main chapter. **

**Anyways on with the story**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET. Remember the extras added here are actually scenes that are building up to the main story**

**Ep. 362 Revival! Substitute Shinigami: Ichigo Kurosaki**

In another city away from the battle, in an unknown location two people were conversing with one another

**A/N: The bold doesn't signify anything, the lines are just bold so you guys aren't confused as the two people converse with one another**

"Did you hear?"

**"Hear about what?"**

"That boy from that small town regained his power"

**"Did he now?"**

"Yeah, I was told they already sent someone"

**"Who?"**

"Who do you think, he assigned the closest person. I heard a rumor he's going to let us finally let loose,"

**"Wont this be fun"**

"Yeah, I also heard you know who is looking forward to fighting her again. As I recall last time they fought she won."

**"Oh yeah, I'm guessing he's going to try to regain his pride"**

**Ep. 363 Fierce Fight! Shinigami vs. XCUTION**

As Urahara and Isshin took Inoue and Chad somewhere safe, Urahara noticed somebody standing in the distance, he stopped in his tracks, he couldn't sense any reiatsu from the person and he couldn't recognize the person either, the person was wearing a hooded coat, he couldn't make much of it as he could see the person, but couldn't make out any distinct features about the coat

Isshin noticed that Urahara was staring at something

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Urahara removed his gaze from the person and looked at Isshin

"There was some-" He looked back at the person only to see nothing there anymore

"There was what?" Urahara kept looking before shaking his head

"Never mind..."

* * *

**Ep. 364 Desperate Struggle!? Byakuya's Troubled Memories**

"That is why you have not mentioned this fact to anybody with the exception to a few close relatives and..." Tsukishima paused for a second

"...a certain woman..." He finished.

A black haired woman flashed in Byakuya's mind

* * *

**Ep. 366 Changing History, Unchanging Heart**

**A/N: The whole burial thing with Ginjo already happpened**

"So how've been in Soul Society" Ichigo asked. Ichigo and Rukia were walking to Ichigo's house. Ichigo invited her to come to his house, so that they could catch up. Ukitake let her have some time off.

"Peaceful, since Aizen's defeat, we've getting everything in order"

"Have you heard from Akira?" He asked quietly

"She hasn't had contact with you" Rukia questioned, Ichigo shook his head

"No, she left not long after you did, I haven't seen her or heard from her since then. What about you?"

"Well, she did spend sometime in Soul Society socializing with everyone. She spent most of her time with Nii-sama" Rukia said with a smile

"But after a month though, she left. Nii-sama told me that Akira told him she will be leaving for a while, she didn't say where she was going just that she will gone for an uncertain amount of time. We haven't heard from her since"

"I see..."

"Didn't know you would miss me that much" Called out a voice from above

Ichigo and Rukia recognized that voice, they looked up to see somebody standing above a rooftop

"Long time no see...Ichigo" Before them stood Akira

She had a smile on her face.

She didn't look like she has changed much, her hair seemed a little shorter. She was wearing black jeans, they had a chain hanging off the side, she had a dark gray shirt with a black vest over it, and of course lets not forget her black yukata, the one shes always in.

"Akira..." Ichigo whispered, she jumped down and landed a few two feet away from him

"Yo Ichigo, how've you been? I've heard the good news. You...have your shinigami powers back" Ichigo made a fist

"Yeah!" She crossed her arms

"But that's not all I heard..." Ichigo brought down his hand

"What else did you hear?"

"That..." She clenched a fist

"YOU WERE CRYING!"

"Huh?" Her fist met his face, the blow sent him back a few feet. The smile was now replaced with an expression of annoyance, tick marks appeared on her head

"You lead a normal life for 17 months and you turn into a wimp!" She stomped her way to Ichigo, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, not caring that the he was still dazed from the punch, she pulled up another fist and would of punched him again, but a hand stopped him. She turned her head to see Rukia grabbing her hand

"Akira stop..."

"Why should I?" A bland look appeared on Rukia's face

"I already scolded him and hit him for that" The anger went away

"Oh you did?" She let go of his shirt, letting Ichigo fall onto the ground

"I guess no point in me scolding"

Ichigo got up, he held his cheek

"How did you even hear about that?!" He demanded, she crossed her arms and looked the other way

"I have my sources. But enough about that, how does it feel, to have your powers back?" She asked, Ichigo looked at his hand as if he was holding his powers in his hand,

"No words can describe how it feels, but I guess the word that's it close is...happy"

"What are you doing back?" Ichigo asked

"What don't want me back?" He shook his head

"No, its not that, its just you've been gone for about 17 months"

"Believe it or not I was actually in a nearby city, when I sensed your reiatsu. Its kind of not hard to miss when theirs a bunch of high leveled reiatsu, its just not hard to miss"

Akira walked between Ichigo and Rukia, she slung her arms around their shoulders

"So for celebration for this happy reunion, I propose we all go out to a bar, you old enough yet Ichigo?" Ichigo removed her arm

"Of course I'm not! I'm 17!"

"Shame, then me and Rukia can celebrate without you. Let's go Rukia"

"Wait! You cant take her to a bar?"

"Whats the harm, Ichigo?" Rukia innocently asked

"You just cant!"

Akira just watched as Ichigo and Rukia began to bicker with one another, she comically sighed

"Some things just don't change"

* * *

**A/N: So, I finally finished this story. The story wont be uploaded until later this day I wanted to give people time to read this, plus I gotta leave in a few minutes. The story will be called Questioned Trust, if you have me on your author alert you will notified when its uploaded.**

**See ya guys!**


End file.
